I'm a magical girl!
by MeimiCaro
Summary: La incorporación de Adrien al colegio no solo había supuesto un cambio, sino que había llegado a poner su corazón patas arriba. Entonces Marinette se dio cuenta de lo importante que era que volviera a recomponer las piezas de su vida. No esperaba que una competencia fotográfica del ayuntamiento fuera la vía para conseguirlo. [POST 3ª TEMP.]
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Marinette se hizo una bola en medio de la cama. Las luces de su cuarto estaban apagadas y toda la casa estaba en silencio. Debería estar dormida, pero Marinette se veía incapaz de tranquilizar su mente y obviar sus recuerdos. Daba vueltas y vueltas, pero sus retorcidos pensamientos parecían girar con ella, torturándola.

Cuando cerraba los ojos, veía a Adrien. Eso no era algo nuevo, no realmente, pero ahora lo veía junto a Kagami. Los veía hablando muy cerca el uno del otro, tomándose de las manos, riendo, mostrando aquella sonrisa relajada, limpiándole la mejilla después de comer el famoso helado de André...

Se suponía que el dolor de un corazón roto era figurado. Entonces, ¿por qué sentía que le faltaba el aire y que su corazón se estremecía, helado, en su pecho? Era aterrador y le llenaba los ojos de lágrimas. Marinette no estaba muy segura sobre lo que debía hacer con lo que estaba sintiendo.

Sí, se había apartado del camino de Adrien y Kagami. Era obvio que eran la pareja perfecta, sus familias eran amigas, habían llevado una vida similar, se comprendían. Y, sobre todo, a Adrien le gustaba Kagami, eso saltaba a la vista. Le gustaba ella, no Marinette. Estar segura de eso solo conseguía lastimarla aún más. Así que se había hecho a un lado, sabiendo que la que sobraba allí era ella.

Aún así dolía, dolía muchísimo. El peso de todas sus ilusiones parecía estar aplastándola contra el colchón. Jadeo agitada y adolorida. Apartó las sábanas, dispuesta a bajar a la cocina a tomar una infusión relajante.

Hizo un esfuerzo por no despertar a Tikki, levantándose con mucho cuidado. La kwami estaba tan agotada y tan profundamente dormida que no se percató.

Bajó a la cocina y se preparó una infusión de melisa y lavanda con una rodaja de limón. Se sentó en uno de los taburetes con un suspiro agotado. Esperando a que la infusión se enfriara un poco, accedió a Instagram. Al momento se arrepintió.

Tenía diversos hashtag de Adrien en seguimiento y la noticia de su relación con Kagami ya estaba por todos ellos. En otro momento se habría preocupado por la falta de intimidad que Adrien tenía, habría lamentado que su _amigo _no tuviera siquiera la oportunidad de tener una cita normal sin que saliera retratado en todas partes. No obstante, en ese momento el corazón de Marinette se encontraba demasiado afligido como para poder reparar en el dolor de otros. Aun con todo se veían hermosos, dulces y a gusto; y el corazón de Marinette se rompió un poco más.

**Lunes, 25 de noviembre de 2019**

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Aquí les traigo un nuevo fic que llevaba un buen tiempo en mi mente. Les aviso que será un poco locura y se avecinan muchas curvas, pero también que nos reiremos mucho. Es una ida de olla total, pero no he podido sacármelo de la cabeza, así que tocaba escribirlo. Luego llegó el final de la tercera temporada y he tenido que recuadrar un par de cosas para que todo tenga sentido.

En fin, espero que disfruten esta loca aventura tanto como yo.

Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Por primera vez Marinette fue la primera en llegar a clase. No que le hubiese prestado atención al despertador ni mucho menos. No había dormido en toda la noche. Sus padres se habían asustado al verla en el sofá a las cuatro y media de la mañana que era cuando habitualmente se despertaban para preparar la panadería.

Tenía los ojos tan rojos y la cara tan hinchada que su padre había puesto el grito en el cielo, preocupado de que hubiera pillado algo. Su madre la había mirado con el ceño fruncido y Marinette estuvo segura de que sospechaba algo. Se acercó a ella y le puso suavemente el dorso de la mano sobre la frente.

Compartieron una conversación muda durante unos segundos antes de que su madre le acariciara con cariño la mejilla. En un momento le pidió a su padre que le preparara su desayuno favorito; le ordenó a Marinette que se fuera a duchar; y le dejó esa crema con aroma a flores de cerezo, la favorita de su madre.

Fue de gran ayuda. Aún tenía los ojos rojos y aspecto de cansada, pero no parecía que le había pasado una apisonadora por encima.

—Marinette, ¿tú aquí tan temprano? —preguntó Alya a modo de saludo nada más entrar en la clase—. Tendré que ponerlo en la web escolar.

—Buenos días Alya —saludó Marinette, obviando la pulla.

Alya enarcó una ceja.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa? —preguntó, acercándose a su asiento—. ¿Estás enferma o algo?

Quizás tenía peor aspecto del que Marinette pensaba. Quizás ni siquiera las crepes de fresa y nata montada podían curar tan rápido un corazón roto.

Alya le tocó la frente al igual que había hecho su madre esa mañana.

—No pareces tener fiebre, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Sí, sí, solo es que he pasado una mala noche.

Alya estaba a punto de preguntar algo más cuando la campana de clase sonó y los alumnos empezaron a entrar rápidamente en el aula. Su amiga resopló, no le gustaba guardarse las preguntas y menos si sospechaba que había un hilo ahí del que tirar. Marinette en cambio lo agradeció. No tenía ganas de hablar. Ni siquiera había hablado apenas del tema con Tikki la noche anterior. Como si parte de ella no lo procesara del todo. Había tenido tantos sueños al respecto que ver cómo todos se descolgaban e impactaban contra el suelo dolía. Terriblemente.

Sentía como si hubiera construido un enorme castillo de cartas, tan terriblemente frágil, tan voluble. Había bastado una simple brisa para tirarlo abajo porque no estaba sustentado en nada más que en falsas esperanzas, un primer amor que estaba destinado a romperse.

Tener a Adrien frente a ella sonriendo felizmente no era de mucha ayuda, pero al menos le recordó que había tomado la decisión correcta. Adrien era feliz. Ahora ella tenía que buscar la forma de serlo también.

Si le preguntaban, Marinette diría que no había sido tan malo, que una vez hecha a la idea de lo que tenía delante, todo era más fácil. Era una mentira más profunda que el Louvre. Al menos cinco veces había estado a punto de llorar por la presencia constante de Adrien en frente de ella, una de salir corriendo al servicio para poder vomitar y dos de zarandear a Adrien por verle sonriendo tan felizmente mientras ella se estaba desgarrando por dentro.

Llevaba toda la mañana con náuseas así que pensó con retorcida diversión que quizás si había pillado algo al final, aunque en el fondo sabía que se debía al cansancio. Marinette estaba cruzando los dedos para que Hawk Moth fuera como Voldemort, que no iba a darle la brasa a Harry hasta que terminaba el curso, y le permitiera a ella trabajar en lo suyo antes de tener que enfrentarse a algún akuma.

La campana de salida fue casi un cántico de aleluya para Marinette. Estaba tan desesperada por salir de allí que casi ni permitió que Alya se despidiera de Nino sino que tiró de ella. En otra ocasión Alya le habría frenado el impulso, pero era obvio que se sospechaba algo así que se dejó llevar.

Saliendo del instituto vio el coche de Kagami llegar. Como bien sabía, Adrien ahora tenía esgrima, lo que significaba que Kagami también. No, no podía, estaba al límite de sus fuerzas. Realmente necesitaba una brisa de aire fresco antes de fingir otra vez que todo iba bien y que nada le afectaba. Marinette no era la superheroína ni Kagami era un akuma, así que Marinette pudo admitir sin pena ni culpa que huyó.

* * *

Alya llevaba toda la tarde sondeándola. Tenía instinto para eso, tenía que reconocérselo. Sabía cuándo debía lanzarse con LA PREGUNTA, insistente, inquebrantable e incansable; pero también sabía cuando debía dejar que las cosas encontraran su cauce antes de lanzarse sobre lo que estaba buscando. Por eso se pasaron la tarde viendo _Sakura Card Captor_. Ya la habían visto de niñas, pero Alya y ella llevaban años siendo fanáticas de los magical girls y, con la aparición de Ladybug y Chat Noir, Alya había insistido en volver a hacer maratones como hacían antes.

Viendo a Sakura enfrentarse a las cartas al lado de Alya y comiendo palomitas, Marinette supo que ahí estaba: la calma que llevaba desde la noche anterior buscando. Se abrazó a Alya y esta le pasó el brazo sobre los hombros, acercándola a ella. Empezó a acariciarle la cabeza y por un momento se sintió como un gato.

—¿Estás lista ya para hablar? —preguntó Alya.

Marinette dudó y Alya esperó.

—Me duele, Alya. Siento que me estoy muriendo.

—Claro que no te estás muriendo. Es solo que el lugar de tu corazón que tenías dedicado a Adrien está renaciendo.

—¿Y por qué duele tanto? —sollozó Marinette.

—Piensa que tu corazón es como un ave fénix renaciendo de sus cenizas.

—Es horrible. No quiero enamorarme jamás.

—No digas eso, no por miedo. El primer amor siempre duele porque está destinado a romperse en algún momento.

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?

—¿Me habrías hecho caso?

Marinette se mantuvo en silencio.

—Lo que yo decía —dijo Alya, pasando el otro brazo por los hombros de Marinette y abrazándola—. Tú eres fuerte, más fuerte de lo que crees. Te vi cuando todos estábamos comiendo helado, te mantuviste firme con tu decisión y estabas tan tranquila… Tienes una fortaleza que pocos tienen, podrás con esto.

—Preferiría ser menos fuerte con tal de que doliera menos.

—Duele tanto porque tienes un corazón inmenso y precioso. Ahora está un poco maltratado, pero con mucho amor lo tendrás al 100% antes de lo que crees.

—Estoy así porque el amor no me funcionó, Alya.

—No hablo de ese amor. Hablo de tu propio amor, no hay mejor medicina. Esa, y pasar tiempo con la gente que te quiere.

—¿Como tú?

—Como yo.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan madura?

—¿Cuándo no lo he sido?

—Bueno…

—¡Oye!

Marinette rompió a reír.

—Te quiero muchísimo.

—Y yo a ti, Mari.

El capítulo terminó de fondo y se sobresaltaron al escuchar la estridente y repentina voz de Kero. Ambas empezaron a reírse aunque no había un motivo real para hacerlo. Era un desahogo, uno que Marinette había necesitado más de lo que pensaba.

—Mari, hoy es viernes, ¿por qué no llamas a tus padres para que te quedes a dormir? Nos pasaremos la noche viendo anime.

* * *

—Te he reenviado una cosa que me ha pasado Nino —le dijo Alya al volver de la cocina con dos tazas de chocolate caliente con un montón de nata montada.

Su teléfono timbró y Marinette abrió su correo.

—¿Un certamen fotográfico?

—Sí, lo ha lanzado la concejalía de juventud del ayuntamiento. Deberías participar.

—Yo no sé nada de fotografía Alya.

—Tú no, pero yo sí, te ayudaré.

—¿Entonces no sería mejor que participaras tú?

—¿Has visto el tema? _Fantasía en París_. Eso tiene tu nombre escrito, Mari. Mis fotos son periodísticas, no de fantasía, pero te puedo ayudar en la parte técnica.

—¿No sería mejor que yo te ayudara con la parte creativa?

—¡Ah, no! Si tú piensas todo el concepto, va a ser tu proyecto.

—Alya, no sé, me parece algo demasiado grande y ahora mismo…

—Precisamente, ahora mismo estás con la batería baja, ¡necesitas algo que te ayude a llenarla de nuevo!

—¿Y un concurso de fotografía va a ayudarme con ello?

—No me seas lenta, lo que menos me importa son las fotos. Quiero que tengas un proyecto que te ayude a centrarte y no hay nada mejor para que lo hagas que la costura, siempre ha sido así.

—¿Quieres que haga mis propios diseños y les saquemos fotos? ¿Como un catálogo?

—Uno más artístico, pero podemos apuntar por ahí.

Marinette abrió la boca para negarse una vez más, pero no encontró nada que decir. Realmente, si había algo que le había ayudado siempre había sido coser. Era capaz de dejarse ir y olvidarse de todo entre los diseños, los patrones y los hilos.

—¿Y de qué podría hacerlo?

Un estrepitoso ruido salió de la pantalla justo en el momento álgido del combate. Alya la miró con curiosidad.

—Jamás has hecho cosplay, ¿verdad?

—No, jamás, ¿por qué…? —Giró el rostro, buscando a Alya cuando se la encontró sonriendo de forma ladina—. ¡Oh, no!

—¡Oh, sí! ¡Te vamos a convertir en la reina de las magical girls!

**Lunes, 2 de diciembre de 2019**

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Finalmente estamos con el primer capítulo de la historia. ¿Ya empieza a verse un poco de humor en el ambiente, verdad? Que me da pena que lo que haga a Mari lanzarse con algo así sea tener el corazón tan desmigajado, pero en fin, lo que tiene el contexto.

**Arashi Shinomori**, ya sabía yo que el título iba a llamar la atención de más de un fan de los magical girls jajajajajajaja Mira que me reí cuando mencionaste a _Sakura Card Captor_. ¿Eso fue sentido arácnido o casualidad? Y sí, lo sé, el prólogo es bastante deprimente. El comienzo de este capítulo también, pero es lo que tiene un corazón roto y, como dice Alya, ahora es el momento de resurgir como un ave fénix. Respecto a IG, pues sí, la regla número uno de los descorazonados es: no sigas sus cosas en redes sociales. ¡Muchas gracias por escribir un review tan lindo!

Pues con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Cuando Marinette llegó al día siguiente a su casa, huyendo de Alya y sus planes malvados, se lanzó sobre la cama como un peso muerto. Sintió la presencia de Tikki sobrevolar su cabeza, pero no quería darle conversación sabiendo ya lo que le iba a decir.

—Marinette… —la llamó la kwami, tratando de llamar su atención.

—Ni lo digas, Tikki —dijo Marinette, su voz amortiguada por la colcha.

—Creo que lo que te ofreció Alya es buena idea —dijo igualmente.

—¡Oh, vamos, Tikki! —se molestó Marinette, irguiéndose—. Mira, lo del proyecto se lo compro, puede ser divertido, ¿pero cosplayarme?

—¿Por qué no?

—Ni siquiera cualquier cosplay, si fuera otra cosa, pero es que quiere que vaya de magical girl.

—Técnicamente lo eres.

—¡Ajá, lo soy! Conoces a Alya, si cedo en eso, ¿sabes cuánto tardará en pedirme que lleve el traje de Ladybug?

Tikki se sentó sobre la almohada, meditando sus palabras.

—Es posible.

—No, no es solo posible, Tikki, es más que posible —dijo Marinette con voz lastimera—. Cuando llevemos un par de fotos me pondrá ojos de corderito degollado y si protesto me dirá que es un favor para el Ladyblog. Es que me la conozco, Tikki, ¡me la conozco!

—Pero no por eso tienes que echar por tierra toda la idea.

—¿Y qué hago entonces? Me va a ayudar con toda la parte de las fotos.

—Ya pensaremos en algo por el camino —aseguró Tikki, volando hacia ella y acariciando su mejilla—. No sabes si te lo va a pedir, pueden pasar muchas cosas por el camino.

—Solo quiero ser precavida —murmuró Marinette.

—No, lo que estás es asustada —apuntó Tikki.

Marinette apretó los labios con malestar. En el fondo podía ser así. Lo de vestirse de superheroína se lo dejaba a su alter ego, pero ponerse un traje de guerrera, incluso si era simplemente para una sesión de fotos, la hacía sentirse rara. Quizás era una forma extraña de curar su corazón herido, sabiendo el historial que tenía a sus espaldas. Como si no pudiera dejar de ser la salvadora ni por un momento.

—Marinette, con o sin el traje de Ladybug eres una superheroína —le dijo Tikki, poniéndose frente a ella—. Incluso cuando tropiezas, cuando comentes errores, cuando te dejas llevar por tus emociones, cuando tienes el corazón roto… En lo bueno y en lo malo, antes de recibir el miraculous, siempre has sido una luchadora.

Los ojos de Marinette se llenaron de lágrimas. Aproximó a Tikki hacia ella de manera que pudo darle una caricia en la cabeza mientras la kwami le abrazaba la mejilla.

—Todo saldrá bien, Marinette.

—¿Y si las cosas fallan?

—Entonces encontraremos la manera de arreglarlo, siempre estoy contigo.

* * *

Aquella tarde de domingo, gracias a la compañía de Kagami, consiguieron que Adrien pudiera salir de casa y se divirtiera con todos sus amigos. Iban de camino a una nueva cafetería que habían abierto cerca de la Estación de Sèvres. Pertenecía a un amigo de estudios del padre de Marinette y según su propia experiencia sus tartaletas estaban de muerte.

Marinette agradeció muchísimo no pasar por el puesto de André en esa ocasión. El heladero bonachón era un amor de persona, le tenía cariño, pero no tenía fuerzas para ver a Adrien y a Kagami haciéndose carantoñas mientras comían la muestra de su amor. Por esa misma razón Marinette iba encabezando la marcha en compañía de Luka. Así no tenía que pasarse todo el paseo con la mirada clavada incómodamente en sus manos entrelazadas. No es que hubiera mirado en algún momento hacia atrás, claro. Puede que solo un poco. Pero en realidad se había dado cuenta porque Rose, que iba detrás de ellos, se lo había susurrado a Juleka en voz más alta de la que pretendía.

—Estás muy pensativa —dijo de repente Luka, que había permanecido en silencio durante un buen rato.

Marinette se sonrojó, avergonzada, sabiendo que había estado ignorando al chico todo el rato.

—Sí, un poco. Alya me sugirió una cosa y sigo dándole vueltas. No sé por dónde empezar.

—Quizás pueda ayudarte.

Marinette clavó la mirada en la suya. _Luka tiene unos ojos preciosos_, suspiró Marinette para sus adentros. No era simplemente el color o su forma almendrada, era la belleza que se escondía detrás de todo eso. Estaba en su manera de mirar, en esa serenidad que parecía acompañarle siempre, en esa seguridad inquebrantable, en esa pacífica sonrisa que parecía esconderse en sus ojos cada vez que la miraba. Marinette suspiró, rendida. Definitivamente no tenía defensas cuando se trataba de Luka.

—Alya me comentó que el ayuntamiento sacó un concurso de fotografía, ¿sabes cuál es?

Luka asintió.

—Un par de amigos de clase están pensando participar. Supongo que ya puedo decir que tres talentosos amigos míos piensan lanzarse —comentó Luka con una sonrisa.

Marinette lo intentó, pero no pudo contener la sonrisa que curvó sus labios.

—Nunca he creado ningún diseño pensando en lucirlo delante de cámara, y no sé… —Marinette soltó un gemido lastimero, tapándose el rostro con las manos.

—Espera, espera —le pidió Luka—, vayamos por partes. Creo que te has lanzado a tocar antes de conocer el instrumento.

Marinette separó los dedos, dejándola ver, pero no se quitó las manos de la cara.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó.

—Que ya pensarás en cómo mostrar cada cosa ante cámara más adelante —le explicó Luka, tomando las manos de Marinette y alejándolas de su rostro—. Centrémonos en lo que podemos hacer ahora, ¿vale? Vamos con lo primero, ¿conoces el concepto?

Marinette asintió.

—_Fantasía en París_.

—Bien, te viene como anillo al dedo —comentó Luka, haciendo a Marinette reír—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Es lo mismo que dijo Alya.

—Porque te sienta bien —aseguró Luka, guiñándole un ojo—. Así que vamos con lo siguiente, ¿qué quieres hacer en el concurso?

—Alya y yo pensamos que sería divertido hacer cosplays de magical girls.

—Desde luego no te pueden quitar del concurso por no cumplir con el concepto —dijo Luka, riendo por lo bajo—. Y tienes el espíritu de toda una superheroína, también cumples con el personaje. Aunque eso me lleva a otra cosa, ¿piensas ser tú la modelo?

—Sí, ya que le voy a pedir un poco de ayuda a Alya con la parte técnica, pensé que lo mínimo sería que yo fuera la modelo. Para que el proyecto sea más, ya sabes, más mío —explicó Marinette, encogiéndose de hombros—. Aunque seguro las chicas querrán probarse algunos una vez termine el concurso.

—Te aseguro que Rose será la primera en pedírtelo —concordó Luka—. ¿Sabes cuántas fotos puedes presentar a concurso?

—Eso es lo que más confundida me tiene. En las bases del concurso no aparece nada de un número máximo. Alya lo estuvo revisando conmigo porque también le parecía raro —explicó Marinette—. Estamos esperando que nos contesten al correo que les enviamos.

—¿Y cuántos diseños tienes en mente?

—De momento, ocho.

—¿De momento? —repitió Luka, sonriendo.

—He descartado algunos, he añadido otros… Tendrías que haber visto cómo estaba esa lista.

—Bueno, entonces, tienes el concepto, tienes la idea, tienes a una excelente ayudante y tienes ya un listado de los diseños que tienes en mente. Tienes ya una buena parte del camino hecho.

—¿Pero y si luego resulta que me estoy motivando demasiado? ¿Y si no los aplico bien? ¿Y si luego me faltan diseños?

—Marinette —la llamó Luka suavemente—. Paso a paso. Como mínimo, te pedirán una foto. Deja de intentar tocar toda la canción, permite que cada nota disfrute de su momento. Céntrate en el primer diseño y ponlo en marcha. Piensa solo en él y en cómo quieres que se vea reflejado, qué quieres transmitir cuando una persona tiene un traje como ese puesto.

Marinette inspiró hondo y, a poca distancia, vio finalmente la cafetería. Había estado tan concentrada en su conversación con Luka que se había abstraído totalmente del camino y de las conversaciones de los demás. No fue hasta ese momento en que se dio cuenta de que Luka había mantenido una de sus manos unidas y habían caminado así gran parte del trayecto.

—Tienes a gente que te quiere Marinette —le dijo Luka, apretando el agarre—. Solo pídenos ayuda cuando la necesites, estaremos para ti.

Puede que Marinette hubiera estado ajena al resto del mundo durante su intercambio con Luka, pero para los demás no fue así. Especialmente para un par de ojos verdes que observaron la escena con sorpresa durante todo el camino.

* * *

Chat Noir corría por los tejados en medio de la noche de París. Estaba intranquilo, llevaba días así. Llevaba un tiempo preocupado, en realidad. Marinette era esa persona con el don de tener una sonrisa mágica, bastaba verla sonreír para que el ambiente alrededor fuera cálido. Pero durante las últimas semanas se había mantenido taciturna y triste, tanto que el corazón de Adrien se había agrietado un poco al verla así y no poder hacer nada para ayudarla.

Las pocas veces en que había intentado abordar el tema lo había evadido, mostrando esa sonrisa vacía y totalmente falsa. Él conocía esa sonrisa, era la que le había acompañado durante mucho tiempo hasta que la propia Marinette, su primera amiga, apareció en su vida.

Ya no sabía qué hacer para ayudarla, cuando era obvio para todos que algo le estaba pasando. Quería a Marinette, era su amiga, su princesa, y le destrozaba verla sufrir sin poder hacer nada por ella. Sin poder ser su apoyo siquiera.

No obstante, algo había pasado. Marinette había sonreído, había sonreído al fin. Con Luka. No entendía por qué le frustraba tanto ese hecho. Debería ser feliz porque Marinette hubiera encontrado a alguien que le ayudara a quitarse de encima el peso que parecía atormentarla, pero el aguijón que le torturaba la mente solo parecía haber cambiado de dirección. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

¿Y si el problema lo había tenido con Luka? Marinette había estado tan triste, tan dolida… Era imposible que se debiera a algo pequeño. ¿Y si Luka había ofendido a Marinette? Quizás se había disculpado y por eso Marinette había vuelto a sonreír, debía ser eso… ¿Pero y si Luka era malo con ella? La misma idea le causó un estremecimiento. Luka era incapaz… Pero el aguijón seguía allí, perforando su mente confundida y haciéndole daño.

Al final, la carrera por la noche parisina no había hecho otra cosa que confundirle más. Para su descontento, acabó en la terraza de Marinette sin darse cuenta. Pensó en huir, pero su caída había sido lo suficientemente llamativa como para que Marinette se asomara por la trampilla con expresión desconfiada.

—¡Chat! —exclamó al verlo ahí parado, salió de la trampilla en su busca—. ¿Pero qué…? ¿Estás bien? ¿Hay algún akuma suelto o…?

—No, no, claro que no —aseguró Chat, tratando de lucir tranquilo—. Solo que pasaba por aquí y pensé en saludarte.

Marinette lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, escéptica. Para Chat, aquellos ojos azules de repente parecían tener la potencia de un escáner de rayos x.

—Me estás ocultando algo.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Chat.

—Que no.

—Chat Noir.

—Que solo venía de visita, en serio.

—No me hagas repetírtelo.

—_Miauch_, princesa, hoy eres tú quien está con las garras afiladas.

Marinette se cruzó de brazos y lo observó impertérrita.

—Y como tú no me digas la verdad pondremos a prueba eso de que los gatos tienen siete vidas.

Chat suspiró.

—Un minino me dijo por ahí que lo has estado pasando un poco mal últimamente —le explicó—. Quería ver si estabas bien.

La expresión molesta de Marinette se relajó al instante.

—Ay, gatito tontorrón —suspiró Marinette—. Ven dentro, tengo chocolate y un bizcocho recién hechos que llevan tu nombre.

Chat la siguió, aunque realmente no estuviera interesado en la comida. No esa vez al menos. Aún así, su estómago rugió ligeramente al captar el aroma del bizcocho de almendras recién hecho y del chocolate caliente. Marinette rió.

—Espera aquí un momento —le pidió, dejándole solo en la habitación.

Chat le dio un vistazo al cuarto. Estaba un poco cambiado desde la última vez que había estado allí. El corcho estaba lleno de bosquejos de diseños de prendas, incluso había algún que otro parche de tela o abalorios pinchado junto a algún diseño concreto. Solo con verlos estuvo seguro de que la propia Marinette había imaginado cada patrón y cosido cada abalorio.

En la pantalla del ordenador había un diseño y sobre la mesa estaba extendida una tela negra enmarcada con tiza para costura. Lo que más llamó la atención de Chat fue el enorme cascabel dorado que había a un extremo de la mesa y, por lo que pudo ver en los diseños, pertenecía al traje. Lo tomó entre sus manos con cuidado de no arañarlo con sus garras.

Escuchó los pasos de Marinette al subir las escaleras y giró el rostro en su dirección. Llevaba la taza con cuidado entre las manos.

—¿Qué significa esto, princesa?

**Lunes, 9 de diciembre de 2019**

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Poco a poco, con pasitos de bebé, la comedia empieza a aflorar en esta historia. Más despacio de lo que me gustaría, pero hay que entender que en muchos sentidos Marinette ha tocado fondo y no está para risas y fiestas. Aunque claro, luego entra Chat en escena y cuando el gato melindroso se pone a hacer el payaso, pues veamos quién es el valiente que no se ríe jajajajajajaja.

**Arashi Shinomori**, como habrás podido intuir tras este capítulo, va a haber muchas cosas aquí. Con muchas de ellas pensarás que estoy loca, lo que no te faltaría razón del todo jajajajajajaja. Muchas cosas de tu precioso review no las puedo contestar porque, tanto si digo que sí como si digo que no, serán spoilers; pero, me reí muchísimo con lo de Adrien. A lo mejor no diría que sabe japonés gracias a un anime, pero sí me lo imagino usando palabras random en japonés solo por el momento fan. Es que vamos... Tal cual jajajajajajaja.

Pues, con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Marinette lo observó desconcertada y se acercó a él con cuidado de no volcar el contenido de la taza.

—¿A qué te refieres, Chat?

—A todo esto —explicó Chat, moviendo las manos a su alrededor y haciendo que el cascabel sonara.

Marinette dejó la taza junto a la suya, en la mesa, y lo observó con cuidado. Chat tuvo ganas de resoplar. Lo que le faltaba, que lo mirara como si estuviera loco.

—A esto, concretamente —recalcó, llevando el cascabel junto al suyo.

Marinette se mordió el labio inferior y se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Chat estuvo a punto de atragantarse al darse cuenta de lo que significaba eso. Marinette seguía enamorada de él y no podía pensar en otra cosa que meter el dedo en la llaga.

Estaba lamentándose, pensando en qué hacer para salir de aquel desastre, cuando Marinette no aguantó más y empezó a reírse.

Chat perjuró que jamás la había visto reírse tanto. Estaba doblada sobre sí misma, con las manos apretadas fuertemente sobre el estómago y la cara tan roja que parecía una cereza. Tenía una risa preciosa, pero estaba riéndose tan fuerte que le faltaba el aire y jadeaba. Estuvo seguro de que le salieron un par de lágrimas, pero Marinette se las apartó antes de que Chat pudiera afirmarlo.

El sonido era contagioso y, de no haber estado tan perdido, estaba seguro de que habría terminado riéndose con ella.

—Ay, Chat… —dijo Marinette, tratando de contener las carcajadas—. Ay, gatito tontorrón.

Entonces Marinette lo abrazó y Chat no pudo hacer otra cosa que corresponderle el gesto. Aún sentía los efectos secundarios de su repentino ataque al pasar sus manos por sus costillas al abrazarla. Trataba de contener la risa y le estaba costando un verdadero esfuerzo. Chat se limitó a abrazarla, dejando que pasara el tiempo suficiente como para que se calmara. Marinette tenía el oído apoyado junto a su corazón y el sonido pareció ayudarla de alguna forma.

Finalmente se calmó y Chat no supo cuánto tiempo había pasado en aquella cálida burbuja. Ella se separó ligeramente, levantando el rostro, y Chat la miró. Tenía esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa maravillosa que era capaz de iluminarlo todo. Chat no era consciente de lo mucho que había extrañado ver esa expresión de felicidad plena en su rostro, esa forma en que le brillaban los ojos de ilusión y las mejillas se le coloreaban tan dulcemente que daban ganas de besarlas. Y ser el objeto de esa felicidad lo había añorado tanto…

—¿Pensaste que era por ti? —preguntó Marinette, tocando con el dedo índice el cascabel de su cuello—. Gatito curioso.

Marinette se separó de él y Chat dejó caer los brazos. Le picaba la piel por dejarla ir y él no entendió por qué.

—Y por el diseño sobre la mesa.

—Ajá —dijo Marinette, acercándose al ordenador—. Te voy a enseñar lo que pasa cuando eres un gatito curioso que asume las cosas.

En la pantalla había un traje negro de cuerpo entero que bien podía pasar por el traje de Chat. Sobre todo viendo las orejas y ese enorme cascabel. Entonces Marinette clickó sobre una capa oculta y un coqueto vestido rosa con muchas capas de tul apareció delante.

—Oh —susurró Chat, entendiendo de repente. Todas las cosas que había asumido antes le cayeron encima como una losa y fue su turno de sonrojarse—. ¡OH!

—Sí, ¡oh! —lo imitó Marinette, riendo.

Chat jamás había agradecido tanto tener una máscara que le cubriera la cara.

—Espero que el minino travieso que te trajo hasta aquí se basara un poco más en hechos que en su curiosidad, porque si es como tú la llevas clara.

—No, a ver, puede que sea un poco torpón, pero ese gato es un compinche fiable.

—Con que compinche. Voy a tener que preocuparme sobre las compañías que frecuento.

—Confía en mí, es buena gente.

Marinette rió. Chat normalmente era todo un don juan, hacedor de chistes malos y, a veces, un poco caradura. Verle tropezarse con sus propios pensamientos por la vergüenza era un respiro de aire fresco bastante liberador. Estuvo segura de que era una faceta que no tenía nunca la oportunidad de mostrarle a Ladybug porque con ella tenía que esforzarse en ser el compañero leal que podía con todo y que siempre le cubría las espaldas. Había tiempo para los chistes malos que le quitaban el hierro al asunto, pero no para la vergüenza que le dejaba con la mente en blanco.

—Venga, ven aquí que te explico —le pidió Marinette, acercando una silla al escritorio—. Este traje es un cosplay.

—¿Haces cosplays? —preguntó Chat, sentándose junto a Marinette.

—Me había hecho disfraces, pero nunca cosplays, es la primera vez —explicó, buscando un archivo en el ordenador—. En esta ocasión lo voy a hacer de uno de los trajes de _Sakura Card Captor_.

Entonces Chat lo vio y era idéntico. Al volver a prestarle atención a todo el material que había desperdigado sobre la mesa, pudo verlo.

—Así que me vas a hacer la competencia, otra superheroína gatuna en la ciudad.

Marinette rió.

—Y con un bastón mágico, nada menos —le pinchó Marinette, haciéndole reír—. Es solo uno de muchos, pero ayer me hicieron ver que por algo he de empezar.

—¿Ayer?

—Sí, salí con mis amigos y estaba un poco angustiada con todo esto. Es un concurso del ayuntamiento en realidad y quiero participar, pero no me quedó en claro cuántas veces puedo presentarme así que me estaba agobiando un poco con la carga de trabajo y… En fin, me hicieron ver que no tiene sentido que me centre en todo el trabajo que tengo que hacer pensando en que no llegaré, que tengo que trabajar a mi ritmo.

—Entonces, ¿has estado tan mal últimamente por este concurso?

Marinette clavó su mirada azul en él y se mantuvo en silencio.

—¿Quién te lo ha dicho?, en serio.

—Su nombre debe permanecer en el anonimato.

—Chat, esa excusa me la puede dar Alya, no tú.

—Oye, no solo los periodistas tienen derecho a guardar sus fuentes. Los superhéroes también.

Marinette se cruzó de brazos y se reclinó en la silla, manteniendo esa mirada que estaba consiguiendo ponerle nervioso.

—Muy bien —dijo al fin—. Si tú no hablas, yo tampoco.

—Marinette…

—De Marinette nada. ¿Quieres que te hable del proyecto sí o no?

Chat suspiró.

—Está bien, cuéntame.

Chat se sentía frustrado, algo ahí se le escapaba, estaba totalmente seguro. Lo reacia que se había mostrado Marinette a hablarle de lo que la tenía tan mal y lo abierta que era sobre su proyecto le dio rápidamente a entender que había algo más ahí que no estaba entendiendo.

¿Quizás su teoría sobre Luka había sido correcta? Pero eso tampoco le convencía. No entendía qué se estaba perdiendo y eso le frustraba. Tampoco es que pudiera confesarle que era Adrien su fuente. No solo podría poner en peligro su identidad, sino que podía hacer que Marinette fuera más reacia a confesarle cualquier cosa a Adrien.

Escuchó a Marinette con atención, mirando los diseños que le mostraba, los trabajos que tenía pensado hacer en cada parte. Era una artista que derrochaba talento por cada poro y que en el momento menos pensado iba a deslumbrar al mundo.

Prestaba atención a cada palabra que decía, asintiendo y haciendo comentarios cuando creía necesario, pero la verdad es que no miraba a la pantalla todo lo que debería. La mirada se le iba a ella, sin poder evitarlo. Chat ahogó un suspiro. Lo que le gustaría que también le hablara así, con ese entusiasmo, esa seguridad, ese encanto, cuando estaba como Adrien.

—Quién iba a decir que Chat Noir sabía de moda —rió Marinette después de haberle explicado lo que pensaba hacer con el traje de Sakura.

Chat tragó un pedazo de bizcocho bañado en chocolate antes de hablar.

—¿Te crees que este traje salió por arte de magia? No, no, aquí no eres la única con mente de diseñador, princesa.

Marinette lo miró de arriba a abajo, suspicaz.

—Miedo me da en lo que estuvieras pensando cuando se te ocurrió.

—¡Oye! Ahora me vas a decir que no te gusta mi supertraje.

—Bueno… —dijo Marinette rodando los ojos.

—_Miauch_, princesa, tú sí que sabes darle a donde más duele.

Marinette rió.

—No te sulfures, gatito. Seguro que más cómodo que el de Ladybug es.

—¿Y eso?

Marinette puso los ojos en blanco. Ella y su gran boca.

—Bueno, el tuyo tiene cremallera y va por partes. El suyo es una pieza única y estoy segura de que no tiene cremalleras por ningún lado. Aunque el tuyo parece que se pega más a la piel, seguro que en eso es más incómodo.

—¿Dónde has estado mirando para hacer esa afirmación? —preguntó Chat, entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Yo? Así, en general.

—Sí, claro. Luego va a resultar que yo soy el gato travieso, vaya con la artista.

—Tengo ojos, qué quieres que te diga.

—¡Así que lo admites! ¡Esto es increíble! —protestó Chat, poniéndose en pie—. Será mejor que este gato se vaya antes de descubrir algo más turbio.

—¡Oh, vamos, Chat! No te enfades —pidió Marinette riendo y siguiéndole hasta las escaleras que daban a la terraza—. Venga, antes de irte, dime una cosa.

Cuando Marinette se lo pidió ya había subido casi del todo la escalera hacia la terraza.

—Venga, tu pregunta de buenas noches, princesa —dijo Chat, saliendo del todo y asomándose desde arriba.

—¿Eres fan del Capitán América?

—Sí, ¿por qué? —preguntó Chat, confundido con el cambio de tema.

—Porque con ese traje tú tienes el culo de Francia.

**Miércoles, 18 de diciembre de 2019**

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Este capítulo llega un poco tarde, pero llevo unos días en reposo y acercarme al ordenador para revisar y publicar no era precisamente buena idea. Y lo sé, el chiste final es bastante malo y no puedo echarle la culpa al virus que pille por haberlo escrito, aún lo leo ahora y me río. Lo que tiene ser multifandom y stoner, especialmente jajajajajajaja.

**Xiang Li 17**, tú ya sabes lo terco y cegato que es Adrien. Que lo queremos igual, pero es así jajajajajajajaja

**Emely-nya**, en su caso no sería sentido arácnido..., ¿el sentido de la mariquita, tal vez? xD

**Arashi Shinomori**, me alegra que la escena entre Luka y Mari te haya gustado. Creo que si tuviera que poner a Luka mal en escena me costaría muchísimo. Es una nube de azúcar super mona. A veces me recuerda un poco a Polar, de Somos Osos JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

En fin, con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!

P.D: El traje que está preparando Marinette es el que lleva Sakura en el capítulo de la carta rayo.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

A Adrien le gustaba ir a clase. Era donde podía salir de los estrictos esquemas que orquestaba su padre día a día para él, era donde podía encontrarse con sus amigos, era donde podía sentir que formaba parte de algo más que la soledad de su habitación. Siendo así, era realmente raro verle llegar temprano en la mañana con el ceño fruncido. No es como que él se diera cuenta, llevaba así desde su encuentro con Marinette.

Se había observado en todas las superficies reflectantes de su casa como si sufriera alguna alteración extraña del síndrome de Narciso, ¡incluso se había fijado en el reflejo que le devolvía el coche al cerrar la puerta! Parecía un perro dando vueltas sobre sí mismo. Así lo encontró Nino cuando se reunió con él en la entrada del colegio.

—¡Ey, Adrien! —lo llamó, acercándose a él. Se le quedó mirando con una cara que pretendía ser de poker, aunque distaba mucho de serlo—. ¿Todo bien?

Adrien recuperó su postura normal y lo saludó con un choque de puños.

—Sí, sí, solo que no paro de darle vueltas a algo —respondió Adrien. Empezó a caminar hacia el interior del colegio y Nino le acompañó.

—¿Y se puede saber a qué? —preguntó Nino intrigado—. Quizás pueda ayudarte.

Adrien resopló y se llevó las manos al rostro, frustrado.

—Venga, dime —lo alentó Nino—. De algo te tengo que valer.

—Idiota —lo pinchó Adrien riendo—. Es solo que…

Adrien dudó. No quería exponer su conversación con Marinette, su identidad podía peligrar muy fácilmente si llegaba a decirlo. Marinette era lista y no tardaría en juntar cabos al ver que las historias coincidían. Le gustaría pensar que Marinette no era como Chloé, que no iría desperdigando su secreto por ahí, pero también era verdad que ya había hecho gala de su torpeza al descubrir que era Multimouse…

—Es solo que… —repitió Nino, invitándole a seguir.

—Pues que una fan me dijo algo que me dejó un poco perdido —confesó Adrien retorciendo la historia lo mejor que supo.

—He visto la clase de comentarios que te dejan en redes, ¿qué puede ser peor para que te deje así?

—No es tanto peor, si no que… —comenzó Adrien, sobándose la nuca con nerviosismo—. De alguna forma me dio a entender que tengo el mejor culo del país.

Adrien lo sintió, el sonrojo en sus mejillas y en sus orejas al decirlo en voz alta. Si se descuidaba y se dejaba llevar, tendría hasta el cuello totalmente colorado por la vergüenza. Nino silbó.

—Tienes unas fans salvajes, hermano —aseguró Nino—. ¿Pero te lo dijo en plan bien o en plan acosadora chunga?

—No, no, por la forma en que lo dijo creo que tenía buena intención —se apuró Adrien—. Hasta creo que me estaba gastando una broma, pero… Realmente no sé cómo interpretarlo.

—Bueno, así de entrada diría que te estaba tirando ficha bastante fuerte.

—¡Claro que no!

—Qué negativa tan fuerte, ¿no es tu fan? Es una posibilidad con bastante peso.

—No, no creo, ¿o puede que sí? ¡No lo sé! Seguro que solo se estaba quedando conmigo.

—Pero a ver, ¿se puede saber qué te dijo exactamente para tenerte así?

—No me acuerdo bien.

—Ya, claro. A otro perro con ese hueso.

—Se te están pegando las mañas persecutorias de Alya.

—Lo bueno se pega fácil, venga, escupe.

—Me da vergüenza, ¿vale?

—Entre colegas no hay vergüenza, venga, dispara.

—Que no.

—¿Prefieres esperar a que lleguen las chicas y que te lo sonsaque Alya?

—Nino, ¡ni te atrevas!

Nino rió con una enorme sonrisa altanera.

—Rétame.

Adrien maldijo para sus adentros, mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo.

—Se podría decir que me dijo que tengo, ¿un culito mono? —retorció nuevamente Adrien. No podía decirle que le había llamado _el culo de Francia_, si cabía la pequeña posibilidad de que Marinette se enterase de esa conversación, tenía que reducir las pistas.

Apenas pasó un segundo, el segundo que tardó Nino en captar claramente el mensaje y en estar seguro de que lo había escuchado bien, cuando rompió a reír.

—Quizás tu fan es menos salvaje de lo que creía —dijo Nino apretándose el estómago—, ¡qué monada!

—Claro, tú búrlate —se quejó Adrien, cruzándose de brazos—. Seguro que ella me dijo lo mismo solo para atormentarme.

—¿Crees que solo quería que te pusieras nervioso? —preguntó Nino, mirándole de arriba a abajo, aún con la risa tonta—. Porque si es así lo ha conseguido.

—No lo sé, es que… —Adrien detuvo sus pasos—. Nino, ¿crees que tengo un culito mono?

Nino lo miró con sorpresa y se detuvo también, a su lado. Hasta la risa desapareció.

—Espera, deja ver.

Adrien se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante y Nino se acercó a él, levantándole la camisa blanca para que no le tapara.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Adrien, mirando al suelo.

—Creo que puede pasar por un culito mono, sí.

—¿Quién tiene un culito mono? —preguntó Alya con el móvil en la mano.

Adrien se enderezó de un salto, sobresaltado, pero Nino se mantuvo impasible con una sonrisa vacilona en los labios.

—Pues Adrien —le contestó Nino, soltando la camisa para acercarse a ella.

—Creo que hay muchas incógnitas en este asunto.

—Y yo creo que has sacado una foto —aseguró Adrien.

—Y un vídeo también —rió Alya—. Y antes de que digas nada, tranquilo, no lo divulgaré por ahí.

—¿Y entonces por qué no lo borras? —preguntó Adrien, cruzándose de brazos.

—Porque Marinette necesita ver esto.

—¿Necesito ver qué? —preguntó Marinette acercándose—. Buenos días, chicos.

—A Nino escaneándole el culo a Adrien.

Marinette frunció el ceño, mirando alternativamente a Adrien y a Nino, esperando que fuera una broma.

—Venga, vale, ¿qué me he perdido? —preguntó Marinette.

—Lo mismo les he preguntado yo —le contestó Alya.

—Pues que una fan le ha tirado los tejos a Adrien con todo el presupuesto —explicó Nino ganándose una mirada sobresaltada de Adrien—. Al parecer le dijo que tenía el culito mono.

Adrien estaba a punto de entrar en pánico y de clavarle un codazo a Nino, también. Las chicas estaban tan centradas en lo que había dicho Nino y en partirse de risa que parecieron no prestarle atención.

—¿Y tú eres el jurado? —preguntó Alya.

—Por supuesto, nadie sabe más de culitos monos que yo —aseguró Nino—. Después de todo, el mío es el mejor.

Las chicas rompieron a reír aun más fuerte y Adrien finalmente comenzó a relajarse.

—¿Pero quién te dijo que tenías el culito mono? —preguntó Marinette con lágrimas en los ojos—. Soy muy fan.

_Pues eres fan de tu reflejo, princesa_, pensó Adrien aunque se lo tuvo que tragar.

—Bueno, ¿y cuál es el veredicto? —preguntó Alya.

—Has puesto en tela de juicio mi opinión crítica, deberías acudir a otros expertos.

—Muy bien, ¿qué dice tu ojo experto, Mari?

Marinette se sobresaltó, pero estaba tan relajada después de reír que no armó las barreras que la protegían siempre. Al menos, eso pensó Adrien al verla acercarse con una sonrisa divertida.

—Vamos a ver —comentó Marinette, girando a su alrededor.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Alya—. ¿Es Adrien el ganador al culito mono del año?

Marinette se encogió de hombros.

—Lo siento, pero el de Chat Noir es mejor.

Sonó el timbre y, riendo, Marinette echó a correr hacia el aula seguida de cerca de Alya que no paró de exigirle explicaciones. Adrien se quedó allí, como un pasmarote, hasta que Nino le obligó a volver en sí.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng tenía una forma la mar de única de ponerle el culo del revés.

**Martes, 24 de diciembre de 2019**

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

No tenía pensado darle tanta caña a la tontería de la broma del _culo de Francia, _sinceramente. Era una pequeña referencia y pensaba meter un diálogo bastante más breve sobre la reacción de Adrien. Pero les ha divertido tanto que me he venido arriba y he escrito esta..., lo que sea, no sé ni cómo definirlo jajajajajajajajaja

En fin, hay una referencia bastante tocha en este capítulo. Y no es la de Los Vengadores. Venga, ¡quien la acierte se lleva un premio!

**Xiang Li 17**, pues aquí tienes a don ensalada, sin saber aún cómo lidiar con semejante broma jajajajajaja

**SeleneKou13** y Emely-nya, de verdad que no esperaba que ese chiste calara tanto. El fandom del capi está fuerte aquí, ¿eh? JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Les tengo preparado un **especial navideño marichat** titulado _**Comme Sabrina**_. Pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil y espero que lo disfruten.

Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Marinette no se esperaba tantos cambios en sí misma, menos uno semejante. Una cosa era hacerle bromas a Chat Noir y otra muy distinta era hacérselas a Adrien. Pero eso era bueno, ¿verdad? Quizás las cosas estaban cambiando de verdad, para bien, dentro de ella. Aun no podía ponerle nombre, pero sentía que algo en su interior se estaba fracturando para dejar pasar algo que deseaba descubrir. La idea de que ese momento de cambio fuera igual que el de una mariposa saliendo de su crisálida la puso nerviosa. Piensa en positivo, en positivo, se había repetido Marinette hasta el cansancio.

Sin tener aun respuesta del ayuntamiento, Marinette se pasó los siguientes días cosiendo sin parar. Se había pinchado más de una vez, le dolías las manos de trabajar entre hilos, telas y mucha silicona durante horas. Por no hablar de sus ojos. Había necesitado varios viajes a la nevera y tiempo muerto sobre su silla usando un antifaz relajante para poder continuar. Le dolía muchísimo la espalda y temía acabar trabajando en el campanario de Notre Dame si seguía así.

Pero cuando lo tuvo sobre el maniquí, completo, no se lo podía creer. En ese momento no supo si sus dedos temblaban por los calambres o por la emoción, pero de igual forma quiso llorar. Obviamente no era la primera vez que se ponía a coser, pero sí la primera que hacía una pieza tan completa en tan poco tiempo. Y aún así lucía profesional. Marinette no quería echarse flores, pero estaba segura de que si alguien se lanzaba a hacer un live action de Sakura, su traje bien podría colar entre el vestuario.

Ese pensamiento rebotó entre las paredes de su mente como una bola de pinball que había vibrar todo aquello con lo que chocaba.

—¡Oh, Marinette! —susurró Tikki, sentándose delicadamente sobre su hombro—. Es precioso.

—Lo es, ¿verdad? —admitió Marinette, rompiendo a llorar.

—¡Oh, Marinette! —la llamó de nuevo Tikki, volando hacia su rostro y acariciándole gentilmente la mejilla—. Tienes que estar orgullosa, no es algo por lo que llorar.

—No lloro de tristeza, Tikki —reconoció Marinette con la voz entrecortada. Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, pero fue inútil, rápidamente le siguieron otras—. Es solo que a veces me cuesta creer un poco en mí… Cuando estoy como Ladybug, al final soy una superheroína mágica así que el trato no es del todo justo, pero esto…, soy simplemente yo.

Con muchísimo mimo, Marinette acarició los volantes del vestido que decoraban los hombros.

—Marinette, te lo dije antes, ¿recuerdas? Tú siempre has sido una superheroína que puede con todo —le recordó Tikki, volando para estar frente a su cara—. Eres fuerte, valiente y lista. Más allá de que seas mi portadora, para mí eres una persona importante por ser quien tú eres.

—Tikki… —suspiró sollozante Marinette, dándole una caricia en la cabeza al tiempo que la kwami le abrazaba la nariz—. Te quiero muchísimo, Tikki.

—Y yo a ti, Marinette. Siempre —le respondió Tikki, apretando su abrazo una vez más antes de separarse de ella— Y sé que podrás con esto y más porque eres increíble.

Marinette rió por lo bajo, limpiándose las mejillas. Esta vez no hubo más lágrimas que corrieran por ellas.

—Voy a hacerlo Tikki. Me voy a demostrar lo fuerte que soy—aseguró Marinette con una sonrisa enorme—. ¡Y antes de que se me olvide, tengo algo para ti!

—¿Me has preparado algo, Marinette? —preguntó Tikki, emocionada.

—Y no ha sido fácil —dijo Marinette, rebuscando una pequeña cajita en el costurero—. Tenía que hacerlo a escondidas.

Con sospecha, Tikki abrió la cajita y desenvolvió el papel que la cubría.

—Marinette...

En el interior había un collar con un pequeño cascabel atado a él.

—Creo que te has equivocado de kwami —susurró Tikki con diversión—. Es a Plag al que hay que ponerle un cascabel para controlar donde está.

Marinette se rió.

—Ya que es mi primer cosplay, ¿por qué no ir a juego? Cuando luchamos juntas siempre lo hacemos.

Tikki voló rápidamente hacia el rostro de Marinette, emocionada.

—Te quiero muchísimo, Marinette.

* * *

Cuando llegó al parque cercano al instituto a la hora acordada, el corazón de Marinette latía tan fuerte contra su pecho que pensó que en cualquier momento iba a explotar. Y, en contra de lo que había pensado, nada tenía que ver con la vergüenza que podría provocarle las miradas curiosas de la gente al verla con su cosplay ahí parada. No, era adrenalina, era emoción. Marinette temió echarse a reír en cualquier momento y parecer una loca desquiciada.

Era como si estuviera reuniendo todas sus fuerzas para darle un buen golpe a ese muro que, aunque antes no sabía que estaba allí, ahora que era consciente le molestaba en sobremanera. Cuando vio a Alya correr hacia ella cargando con su maleta, cualquier mínimo atisbo de dudas que quedara en su mente desapareció. Aquello finalmente era real.

—¡Pero, madre mía, Mari! —exclamó Alya nada más acercarse—. Estás de película.

Marinette dio un giro rápido sobre sí misma, riendo, haciendo que los cascabeles de su traje tintinearan.

—Y hay algo más —explicó Marinette, levantando del banco que estaba a su lado una de las bolsas que había traído y extrayendo el objeto de su interior.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! —exclamó Alya, tomándolo entre sus manos—. ¡LO HAS HECHO!

Giró el báculo del sello entre sus dedos en un gesto hábil idéntico a los ágiles movimientos de Rena Rouge con su flauta. Marinette cruzó miradas con Tikki, que estaba escondida en su bolso y observando la misma escena que ella con diversión. Apretó los labios en un intento de tragarse la sonrisa, sin éxito.

—¿Pero cómo es posible que te haya dado tiempo? —preguntó Alya, examinándolo con detenimiento—. Está súper bien hecho.

—Bueno… Puede que haya hecho un poco de trampa.

—¿Lo compraste?

—¡No! Pero pensaba hacerlo de resina, construyendo los moldes y todo eso, pero no me iba a dar la vida para conseguirlo a tiempo así que… Hice un modelo en 3D y le pedí ayuda a Max para poder imprimirlo. Le tomó un día entero conseguirlo.

—¿Desde cuando te manejas con diseño 3D?

—Una diseñadora tiene que estar atenta a las últimas tecnologías —le respondió Marinette, guiñándole un ojo.

Alya se rió, tendiéndole de nuevo el báculo.

—Bueno, igual que Sakura empieza su hazaña contra la carta rayo en la arboleda que rodea el colegio, creo que este es un buen lugar —anunció Alya, mientras Marinette tomaba el báculo entre sus manos, contemplando los alrededores—. ¿Comenzamos?

Marinette apretó el báculo contra su pecho.

—¡Sí!

* * *

Durante aquella experiencia, que a partir de ese día calificaría como paranormal, Marinette entendió muchísimo cómo se sentía Sakura cada vez que tenía la cámara de Tomoyo tras sus pasos.

Alya realmente había ido con ganas de darlo todo y más allá. Le había hecho correr, saltar, brincar, bailar. Había alzado el báculo por encima de ella, estando a punto de convertirse en un impacto directo contra su cabeza.

El único momento de respiro que le había dado estaba en un posado bajo los árboles, pero ni eso porque Alya le estaba exigiendo un nivel de interpretación que ni una candidata a los Premios César.

—Sabía que debería hacer aceptado su ayuda —murmuró Alya después de sacar la última foto, descontenta.

—¿Ayuda a quién?

—A Adrien —dijo Alya después de una meditada pausa—. Se ofreció a enseñarte un par de cosas para que supieras cómo posar en solitario.

—Oh… —respondió Marinette en un susurro.

—Ya, oh… —dijo Alya—. ¿Debería haberle dicho que sí?

Marinette se sentó en el suelo, asumiendo que finalmente se estaban tomando un merecido descanso.

—Quizás sí, no sé, él tiene experiencia en esto.

—Sí, la tiene —admitió Alya con una mirada sagaz—. Pero a ti te habría puesto tan nerviosa que no te habrías concentrado dijera lo que te dijera. O quizás, ¿me equivoco?

—No es como si no estuviera nerviosa ya —rió Marinette—. No creo que hubiera mucha diferencia.

—¿Así qué no? —preguntó Alya, sentándose en el suelo a pocos pasos de ella, al sol.

Marinette se encogió de hombros.

—Tú llevas un tiempo extraña.

—¿Cuándo no lo soy?

—Buen punto —rió suavemente Alya—, pero estás más extraña que de costumbre. ¿Eso de que el culito de Adrien es mono? ¿Y que el de Chat más?

Marinette se tapó el rostro, sonrojada.

—No… Bueno, sí, pero no como piensas.

Alya enarcó una ceja.

—Pues explícamelo.

Marinette suspiró profundamente.

—Mentiría si te dijera que no siento nada por Adrien. No es como si mi corazón fuera de quita y pon, ¿sabes? Hay cosas que toman un poco de tiempo, incluso si son, ya sabes —suspiró Marinette—, fantasías.

Marinette fijó la vista en los alrededores y empezó a girar el báculo lentamente entre sus dedos de manera inconsciente.

—Me olvidaré de él, al menos en el sentido romántico, solo que me tomará un poco de tiempo. Ante todo, Adrien es mi amigo y quiero que lo siga siendo. Aunque quizás ahora mismo no es el mejor momento de tenerle al lado mío, quizás me vuelva a confundir si estoy tan cerca de él ahora, ¿sabes? Aunque es raro, porque antes me habría dado un paro cardíaco antes de hacerle una broma así. ¿Tiene sentido que no sepa la diferencia en este momento entre si es más difícil mirarle a la cara o ignorarle?

Marinette suspiró de nuevo, sorprendida de que Alya no la hubiera interrumpido ni una vez, cuando escuchó el chasquido de la cámara. Giró la cabeza tan rápido que por poco se le cae la diadema de orejas de gato.

—Creo que ya tenemos foto —le dijo Alya con una sonrisa amable—. Y creo que haces bien, ya sabes, en tomarte tu tiempo. No es como si fueras a dejar de ser su amiga por tomarte tu espacio. Y si con eso consigues descolocar a Adrien de vez en cuando como la otra vez, pues eso que te llevas.

Las dos rompieron a reír ante el recuerdo.

—Nino ha estado riéndose de él sin darle tregua y tiene pinta de que va a tener munición para rato—comentó Alya—. Me habría encantado que le hubiera sacado una foto con la cara de tieso que se le tiene que haber quedado.

—Seguro que no era algo que esperara de mí.

—¡Ni él ni nadie! —señaló Alya—. Y no se me ha olvidado eso de que te gusta más el culito de ese gato tramposo.

—Estoy segura que es por el traje de cuero —bromeó Marinette.

—¿Ahora resulta que te van los malotes?

—¿Qué tiene Chat Noir de malote?

—También es verdad —reconoció Alya y las dos rieron.

—Si nos escuchara…

Y las dos volvieron a reír.

* * *

Marinette tendió con cuidado el traje después de lavarlo a mano.

Durante la sesión de fotos se había manchado de tierra, hierba y sudor, así que Marinette se preparó para lavarlo nada más llegar a casa. Había tenido que hacerlo por partes en la bañera de su cuarto y se había sentido como una agricultora en la vendimia.

—Va a quedar como nuevo —aseguró Marinette.

—Puede que mejor incluso —comentó Tikki—. Me encanta el olor de ese suavizante, Marinette.

—Eso es porque es de vainilla, pequeña golosa —apuntó Marinette, haciendo que Tikki riera—. ¿Debería ir a buscar unas galletas a la cocina?

Marinette no necesito respuesta. Le bastó la mirada encantada de Tikki. Fue a la cocina, aún riendo. Como no había nadie en casa, Tikki la acompañó.

Sirvió las galletas en un plato y calentó un poco de leche con chocolate. Lo sirvió en dos tazas para que Tikki pudiera comer tranquilamente.

—¿Y cómo te lo has pasado hoy, Marinette? —preguntó Tikki mientras mojaba una galleta—. ¿Te ha gustado la experiencia?

—Pues sí, más de lo que creía —reconoció Marinette—. Y ahora que ya tengo más claro lo que tengo que hacer, será más fácil sacar adelante el siguiente.

—¿Ya lo tienes en marcha?

—El diseño ya está más que listo en el ordenador, ahora solo queda ponerme con los patrones, ¡y a coser! —Marinette se examinó las manos antes de continuar—. Creo que para cuando termine con esto no podré sentir las manos.

—Lo dices como si no lo estuvieras disfrutando —le recriminó Tikki con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Pues ya verás con lo que se nos viene encima, Tikki, ¡esto no es nada! —señaló Marinette—. Con este sí que me voy a divertir.

**Lunes, 10 de febrero de 2020**

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Yo sé que ha sido un parón un poco largo, pero, como avisé en mis redes sociales, tenía un proyecto entre manos que requería todo mi tiempo. Hablando ya del capítulo, este ha sido uno de esos con mucha variedad emocional, pero lo he disfrutado muchísimo. Me encanta ver como Mari aprende de todo esto y se conoce más a sí misma. Mi niña, la quiero un montón. Las conversaciones entre Tikki y Marinette me dan la vida.

**Neko lila**, espero que hayas aguantado hasta aquí jajajajajaja. Yo no me esperaba que la coña del culo de Francia llegara tan lejos.

**Arashi Shinomori**, de verdad que sigo flipando con el alcance que ha tenido la broma del culo de Francia. Inicialmente fue una tonta referencia al Capitán América porque muchos de mis fanfics son stony, pero nos hemos venido todos arriba y pasa lo que pasa jajajajajajajajaja Al final va a ser la coña estrella del fic y nos va a acompañar durante toda la historia.

**Higushi**, jajajajajaja, ¡GRACIAS!

**Kimisse**, no está terminado ni abandonado, solo me tuve que tomar una pequeña pausa. Aún nos queda mucho camino por delante jajajaja.

**Alanna Delteria**, ¡ay, eres una monada de persona! Por ahora solo te puedo decir que, obviamente, es una ida de olla como una catedral.

Y ahora, antes de irnos, **¿cuál creen que es el siguiente cosplay que Mari tiene en mente?**

Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Cuando Marinette recibió el correo del ayuntamiento, apenas estaba saliendo de clase. Su teléfono vibró, llamando su atención. Dejó que los demás se le adelantaran mientras ella desbloqueaba su móvil. Se puso innecesariamente nerviosa al ver quién le había enviado el correo. Pinchó el enlace:

_Buenas tardes, señorita Dupain-Cheng._

_Hemos tenido problemas con el email y los servidores y no hemos podido acceder hasta este mismo momento. Le contestamos a su duda en el presente correo: Solo se permite una obra por participante, como está claramente señalado en las bases. En caso de no haberlas consultado, están disponibles en la página web y también se las adjunto aquí. Le recuerdo que tiene un plazo de tres meses para presentar su candidatura con toda la documentación necesaria._

_Ante cualquier otra duda, estamos a su servicio._

_Un enorme saludo,_

_Corinne Legarza_

_Departamento de Comunicación del Ayuntamiento de París_

Hasta el momento, Marinette se había quedado inmóvil como una estatua en medio del pasillo del aula, leyendo detenidamente.

Aunque no era algo frecuente en ella, Marinette se molestó a muchos niveles según releía la respuesta. ¿Por qué ese tono condescendiente? ¿Al ver su imagen de perfil había asumido que era una niña tonta que solo estaba incordiándola? Ella se había leído las bases, más de una vez, y no sola.

—Las bases no están claras, señora —musitó Marinette, enfadada.

Pero ante todo, la realidad era esa: una obra por persona. Marinette se sentó sobre la mesa más cercana, que resultó ser la de Adrien, sin percatarse mucho de hacerlo. El enfado cayó pesado en el fondo de su estómago al tiempo que recordaba todo los bocetos que tenía ya listos, la cantidad de diseños de accesorios que ya había preparado en 3D, las telas que había conseguido… Y todo reducido a uno.

—¿Y qué hago yo ahora?

* * *

Cuando Marinette se tranquilizó lo suficiente para salir del aula, no quedaba nadie en el instituto. Inspiró hondo y se preparó para irse. Saber que ahora tenía que elegir le costaba muchísimo, tenía tantísimas ilusiones puestas en cada uno de ellos... Quizás necesitaba ir a casa, estar aislada en su cuarto para hablar con Tikki. O puede que lo que le hiciera falta fuera aislarse en su burbuja todo el día hasta averiguar cómo lidiar con ello.

Estaba tan concentrada que se sobresaltó cuando sintió un golpeteo en el hombro. Giró sobre sí misma, sorprendida, encontrándose con la mirada serena de Kagami.

—¿Estás bien, Marinette? —preguntó Kagami, frunciendo el ceño.

_Oh, no_, fue el primer pensamiento de Marinette. Un revoltijo nervioso se formó en su intestino. Realmente no tenía fuerzas para fingir una sonrisa alegre, para que las peleonas raíces de sus sentimientos por Adrien no le hicieran daño. De verdad que en ese momento no podía.

—¿Marinette? —la llamó de nuevo Kagami.

_Por favor, que Adrien no aparezca ahora también, por favor_, imploró Marinette.

—S-Sí, sí, perdona, sí, estoy bien, todo bien.

La expresión confusa de Kagami se convirtió rápidamente en una de preocupación. Kagami tomó de la mano a Marinette y, sin preguntarle ni comentarle nada, tiró de ella hasta el banco más cercano. Dejó su mochila deportiva en el suelo y obligó a Marinette a sentarse a su lado.

—Cuéntame, ¿qué te pasa?

Marinette se mordió el labio, preocupada. Se llevó las manos al regazo y las entrelazó en una presión llena de angustia. Kagami colocó una de sus manos sobre las de Marinette en un gesto tranquilo, llamando su atención.

—Puedes contarme lo que sea.

Marinette suspiró.

—¿Sabes algo del concurso del ayuntamiento en el que estoy?

—Adrien me comentó algo al respecto, sí.

Marinette apretó los labios y asintió.

—Pues resulta que me había hecho una idea equivocada sobre lo que podía hacer, por decirlo de alguna manera. Soñé demasiado y ahora me he estampado contra el suelo.

—¿Puedes explicarme un poco más a qué te refieres? —le pidió Kagami.

—Resulta que, para mí, las bases del certamen no estaban claras. Les escribí, porque preferí aclarar las dudas con tiempo, por si acaso, pero tardaron una eternidad. Y mientras, como siempre, me dediqué a soñar despierta y a imaginar posibilidades sin parar, posibilidades que ahora tengo que descartar porque la realidad es que solo puedo escoger uno y ya está.

—Pero Marinette… —susurró Kagami.

—Mi vida siempre es así —continuó Marinette, sin prestarle atención a Kagami—. Pierdo el tiempo soñando despierta y al final siempre termino con todo destrozado en el suelo, porque no soy racional, porque me comporto con una tonta con estas cosas.

Marinette parpadeó repetidas veces para evitar que las lágrimas se agolparan en sus ojos.

—Cada vez que veo esta parte de ti, me sorprende —dijo repentinamente Kagami—. Cuando tus decisiones implican la felicidad de los demás, no dudas. Eres tajante, rápida y creativa; buscas la solución donde sea, incluso si tienes que mirar debajo de las piedras para encontrarla. Pero cuando se trata de ti te atascas, te bloqueas y no sabes que hacer ni con tus pensamientos.

—Creo que me estimas demasiado.

—No, creo que tú te estimas demasiado poco. Cuando involucra a los demás lo das todo, porque te preocupas, porque los quieres, porque quieres que sean felices —explicó Kagami, apretando de nuevo el agarre de sus manos—. Pero cuando se trata de ti, pierdes de vista lo que te hace feliz, que es lo verdaderamente importante, y te haces un lío.

Kagami se giró y tomó a Marinette de los hombros para que ella hiciera lo mismo, de forma que estuvieran frente a frente.

—Eres valiente, lista y tienes una imaginación que muchos solo pueden anhelar, una creatividad que convierte los sueños en realidad y que salva vidas. Ya va siendo hora que te veas tal cual eres.

Marinette clavó la mirada en su regazo, haciendo el esfuerzo de contenerse, pero el sollozo escapó de su boca sin que pudiera hacer nada para detenerlo. Sus labios temblaron, se mordió el labio inferior en un intento de contenerlo, pero no sirvió de nada. Rápidamente le siguieron las lágrimas.

Torpemente, Kagami atrajo a Marinette hacia sí y la abrazó, peinando con gentileza su cabello con las yemas de los dedos. Ninguna de las dos dijo nada mientras las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Marinette sin parar y sus ojos enrojecieron.

No fue hasta que notó que la respiración de Marinette volvía a ser normal que Kagami habló:

—Lo importante es que lo intentes y que el proceso te haga feliz. Si el certamen solo acepta uno no quiere decir que tengas que desecharlo todo, solo tienes que buscar la manera de que sea realidad de otra forma.

Marinette se separó ligeramente de ella. Se limpió con suavidad los restos de lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

—Te hace feliz, ¿no? —continuó Kagami con una pequeña sonrisa.

Entonces, Marinette recordó por qué había hecho tripas corazón y se había apartado. Quería a Adrien y era su amigo, pero no era el único. Kagami también lo era. Una amiga maravillosa.

**Lunes, 2 de marzo de 2020**

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

No me odien, ¿vale? Este es un capítulo que llevaba tiempo queriendo escribir y que me ha dejado el corazón todo blandito y feliz. Me gusta que ellas dos tengan la posibilidad de tener este encuentro, de conectar de esta manera, y también que alguien le recuerde a Marinette lo increíble que es. Porque cuando se lo dice gente de su círculo muy muy cercano, como Alya o Tikki, Marinette no se termina de creer del todo lo que dicen de ella. Cuando es alguien como Kagami, que es tan sincera y con la que ahora mismo tiene una relación un poco rana, el impacto es mayor.

Bueno, pues con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

En días como aquel, Marinette era consciente de lo rara que podía ser la vida. Le tenía mucho cariño a Nino, como amigo y como novio de Alya, pero sentía que nunca habían tenido esa proximidad como para poder confiar ciegamente en el apoyo del otro en cualquier circunstancia. Por eso era tan extraño estar a solas con él bien entrada la noche en su casa.

¿Quién se iba a imaginar que Nino se ofrecería voluntario para poner a prueba de cámaras su nuevo cosplay?

La panadería estaba muy tranquila a esas horas y no era para menos, Marinette había elegido el sábado por la noche porque era el único día en que sus padres no estaban en la habitación y ella no tenía que ir de empate a clases. Alya había querido apuntarse también, pero le había tocado hacer de canguro. Nino había sido el único valiente que se había sumado a la aventura sin tener mucha idea de lo que Marinette quería hacer, solo por ayudarla. Marinette se preguntó en ese momento si había infravalorado su amistad con Nino de la misma forma que tendía a infravalorar todo lo que la rodeaba por dudar de sí misma.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya —dijo Nino al verla entrar en la cocina con su traje ya puesto—. Conozco a alguien que estaría encantado de verte así.

—No es como si Alya no fuera a secuestrarme con este traje cualquier día.

—No estaba hablando de Alya —contestó Nino, riendo. Marinette no entendió, pero Nino no añadió nada más sobre ese tema—. ¡Pero mírate, estás súper mona!

Nino sacó la cámara y Marinette estuvo segura de que la estaba grabando. Por todos los miraculous, si es hasta peor que Alya, pensó Marinette.

Clavó la vista en el suelo, avergonzada, observando sus botas rosas y blancas. El vestido jugaba con esos dos colores con muchísima gracia, y la falda de tul con vuelo bailaba con cada uno de sus movimientos, convirtiéndose en toda una Doremi patissiere. Incluso se había recogido el pelo en dos rodetes y se había hecho el auricular con micro decorando uno de verdad. Hasta tenía la pulsera y el anillo, que había conseguido hacerlos gracias a una pulsera y un espejo de bolsillo viejo.

Lo único que no llevaba era peluca aunque había intentado dar también ese paso. Simplemente porque su primer intento había terminado con la peluca derretida y no le había dado tiempo de darle otra oportunidad.

—Supongo que el plan es grabarte con las manos en la masa.

—Nada de grabarme, Nino —se quejó Marinette—. La idea es que sean fotos.

—¡Oh, venga! Tenemos el horno y tu súper vestido, ¿en serio no ponemos hacer un pequeño vídeo? Seguro que una receta con Doremi lo peta.

—No me interesa petarlo —se negó Marinette, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Venga ya! Lo divertido de disfrazarse, perdón, cosplayarse, ¿no es interpretar el personaje? Porque estoy seguro que Doremi es más aventurera.

—Oh, venga.

—Lo digo con conocimiento de causa, que me comí todas las temporadas de crío.

—Debería haberte hecho el cosplay a ti.

—Y lo llevaría con todo el honor y el gusto.

Marinette se rindió, rompiendo a reír.

—Venga, ¿y qué receta hacemos entonces?

—Pues… —murmuró Nino, frunciendo el ceño en señal de concentración—. Quizás podrías preparar, no sé, galletas de chocolate blanco y coco. No sé, tal vez.

Marinette se mordió el labio, enternecida. Sabía de buena tinta que esas eran una de las favoritas de Alya. Siempre que podía, les compraba una bolsita a sus padres y el paquete jamás le aguantaba hasta el viaje de vuelta a casa.

—Muy bien —dijo Marinette, de acuerdo—. Pero nada de "podrías preparar", esto es un "vamos a preparar", tenlo claro.

—Yo no puedo, tengo que estar grabándote.

—¡Oh, venga! Sé lo suficiente de programas de cocina para saber que no tienes que grabarme todo el tiempo, y en todo caso puedes dejar la cámara fija. Pero más te vale ponerte el delantal, porque te va a tocar.

—¿Podré llevarme una bolsa?

—Podrás llevártelas todas si quieres —le prometió Marinette, pero entonces recordó la pequeña kwami que estaba descansando en su cama unos pisos más arriba—. Salvo una.

—¿Por qué solo una?

—Llámalo capricho.

* * *

Para su vergüenza, después de tener todo listo para empezar a trabajar y de darle al botón de grabar, Nino había insistido hasta la saciedad en que hiciera el baile mágico de Doremi. Ya llevaba el traje, esa había sido su excusa, pero Nino no había dejado de ser un pesado hasta que, más roja que una cereza, lo había hecho.

—¡Oh, esta será la intro del vídeo! —había dicho él.

Marinette estuvo a punto de estamparle una de las bandejas del horno en la cabeza. Si no lo hizo fue por el bendito autocontrol que tenía. Aunque igualmente se vengó bien después cuando vio a Nino pelear con la masa de las galletas.

Marinette se rió muy fuerte, descaradamente a su costa, al ver cómo la masa se rebelaba contra él. Jamás había visto nada igual, siendo sincera. No entendía cómo alguien podía tener tan mala maña con los postres, quizás hasta con la cocina en general, pero Marinette disfrutó enormemente sabiendo que eso estaba siendo grabado también. ¡Y ella bien que se encargaría de tener una copia de esos archivos!

Tardaron casi una hora en tener las galletas en el horno porque Nino estuvo a punto de llorar en una esquina por ser un manazas. Pero Marinette estaba segura de que Nino podía y de que haría tremendamente feliz a Alya que él le diera un detalle así, por lo que insistieron hasta que las tuvieron doradas y apetitosas.

—¡Por fin! —exclamó Nino, corriendo a tomar la cámara.

En ese momento Marinette se dio cuenta de que no habían tomado ni una foto, habían estado tan concentrados cocinando que se les había ido por completo. Marinette se vio el traje, completamente manchado de chocolate blanco y harina, y rodó los ojos, divertida.

—Supongo que Doremi estará fuera del concurso —susurró Marinette—. ¡Vamos a probar las galletas!

—¡Espera! —pidió Nino, colocándose en frente con la cámara—. Antes de dar la prueba final, ¿Doremi no tenía un hechizo?

—¡Oh, no! ¡No te pases, Nino!

—Ya que hemos llegado a este punto, vamos hasta el final, ¿no?

Y Marinette lo vio, ese diablo malvado bailando en sus ojos, el mismo que tenía Alya cuando la hacía lanzarse a las locuras más estrafalarias.

—No pienso pedirte ayuda jamás en la vida.

—Eso lo dices ahora, pero vas a ver lo increíble que nos va a quedar todo al final. ¡Venga, vamos!

—Pero por todos los… —suspiró Marinette, tapándose la cara.

Imagínate que es tu hechizo como Ladybug, pensó Marinette, avergonzada. Aspiró aire con ganas y gritó:

—¡Pirika PirarAAAAAH! —su grito se torció al final porque al hacer el gesto tan avergonzada, sin querer mirar a cámara, tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó de espaldas. Al escuchar el ruido sordo que la siguió y el quejido, sospechó que Nino también.

Abrió los ojos, pero tuvo que parpadear enseguida al darse cuenta de que estaba cubierta de harina. Había tirado uno de los sacos al caer y había terminado completamente bañada. Entonces vio que Nino también, hasta sus gafas estaban completamente cubiertas. Lo único que parecía haberse salvado de quedar como un empanado era la cámara, que Nino había conseguido cubrir a tiempo.

Marinette se miró, tan cubierta de harina que parecía un fantasma. No era que Nino estuviera mucho mejor. Aunque le dolía un poco el golpe, más le dolieron las costillas ante el repentino ataque de risa que sufrió allí, tirada en el suelo sin la menor intención de levantarse. Nino la imitó, aunque sospechaba que no se reiría tanto su no hubiera logrado salvar la cámara.

Estaba tan inmersa en las fuertes carcajadas que la perseguían sin descanso que no se percató del momento en que Nino le sacó una foto.

**Lunes, 2 de marzo de 2020**

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

¡PUES YA ESTÁ! El misterioso cosplay ha sido mostrado. Por los comentarios diría que nadie apuntaba por Doremi, pero no sé qué decir ajajajajajajajaja. ¿Cómo se les quedó el cuerpo?

La verdad es que me daba mucha ternurita este capítulo. Nino, al igual que Alya, me parece un amigo súper entregado y más majo que las pesetas y en este tipo de contexto solo podía imaginármelo a él echándole una mano a Mari.

**Arashi Shinomori**, creo que llegaremos al final del fic y aún me parecerá raro que esta sea la broma del fic. Madre mía, ¡a dónde vamos a llegar! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

**Neko lila**, si supiera dibujar, la ilustraría yo misma. Pero me temo que mis habilidades con el dibujo son bastante mínimas jajajajajajaaj Así que no nos queda otra que usar la imaginación.

**Alanna Delteria**, ¿por qué me dejas reviews tan bonitos? Me tocas la fibra, joe... Me has dejado el corazón blandito.

¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a **Kimisse**, **Emely-nya** y **Junengrey**!

Bueno, ahora que hemos terminado con el traje de Doremi patisserie, **¿cuál creen que será el siguiente cosplay?**

Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

¿Los días eran siempre tan brillantes? Incluso estando nublado, Marinette no pudo sino sentir que aquel día era luminoso y olía a limpio, quizás porque había llovido un poco por la noche.

Una vez superada la pesadez que sentía cada vez que abría los ojos al despertar, Marinette se descubrió llena de energías renovadas. La sesión del fin de semana había sido liberadora en muchísimos sentidos y en ese momento no podía reprimir los pequeños saltitos que daba al andar de camino a clase. Era superior a sus fuerzas, ¡estaba tan feliz! Sabía que la grabación había sido desastrosa en muchos sentidos, pero por una vez la parte de sí misma que era una perfeccionista y se avergonzaba de todo lo que se salía de lo planeado desapareció. No le importaba cómo hubiera quedado delante de cámara, sentía que había algo, algo pesado y doloroso, que la había mantenido atada durante mucho tiempo y ya no estaba.

Cuando llegó a clase, todos estaban ya reunidos. No le sorprendió ser la última en llegar. Tampoco le importó.

—¡Hola chicos! —los saludó Marinette con una enorme sonrisa.

Recibió un saludo general, aunque el de Chloé tuvo cierto retintín que decidió ignorar.

—¡Ey, superestrella! —la llamó Adrien, invitándola a acercarse—. Ya nos han hablado de tu debut ayer ante las cámaras.

—Sí, hablado, porque ALGUIEN no ha querido enseñarnos nada —se quejó Alya, cruzándose de brazos.

—Yo te quiero mucho, pero lo primero es lo primero —contestó Nino—. Y nadie puede ver esto antes que nuestra Marinette.

—¿Ver qué? —preguntó Marinette—. No puede ser que ya lo tengas.

—Puede ser y lo es —respondió Nino con una sonrisa altanera—. Me he pasado todo el domingo editando, pero, ¡vaya si ha merecido la pena!

Con un gesto dramático, Nino se sacó el teléfono del bolsillo. A Marinette se le hizo un revoltijo en el estómago de los nervios.

—¡Ay, Nino! No tenías que invertir todo tu fin de semana en ayudarme.

—Venga, Marinette, eres mi amiga —contestó Nino, pasándole un brazo por encima del hombro en un apretón cariñoso—. Por los amigos iría hasta el infinito y más allá.

Marinette sonrió enternecida. Le rodeó la cintura en un abrazo y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro durante un segundo, realmente feliz. Alya aprovechó el momento para sacarles una foto.

—¡Ey, al menos avisa! —se quejó Nino.

—Quería aprovechar la emoción del momento —se justificó Alya, enseñándoles la foto—. Mira qué monos han quedado, mira, porque yo sí enseño las cosas.

Nino rodó los ojos, separándose de Marinette y colocando su teléfono sobre la mesa a la vista de los cuatro.

—Y lleva así desde ayer. ASÍ.

Marinette se rió entre dientes y por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver cómo Adrien lo hacía también.

—Bueno, prepárense para mi obra maestra —dijo Nino, a punto de darle al play.

—¡Ey, no es justo! —se quejó Rose, acercándose a ellos—. Nosotras también queremos verlo.

Fue en ese momento que Marinette se dio cuenta que los demás habían estado pendientes de su conversación. Marinette enrojeció, avergonzada de repente. Aún así, iba a lanzarse a sugerir de verlo en la pantalla de la clase cuando llegó la profesora Bustier ordenando silencio.

Tendría que esperar.

* * *

Al final, sus compañeros se la habían arreglado para robarle cinco minutos antes del descanso a la profesora y así conseguir ver el vídeo. Cuando dio su aprobación, interesada, Chloé pidió amargamente poder salir de clase para no perder el tiempo. La profesora se lo negó y a Marinette poco le importó. Tampoco le importaron que sus carcajadas, igual que las risitas maliciosas de Lila, surgieran en momentos inoportunos donde no había ninguna gracia, donde se estaban riendo de ella, no con ella.

Se vio a sí misma divirtiéndose como hacía mucho que no lo hacía, bailando sin tapujos y recitando conjuros como si fuera una magical girl de verdad. Nino había hecho un trabajo maravilloso con la edición, los efectos, ¡la música! Era como estar realmente en el programa. Marinette solo podía sonreír, enamorada del resultado.

Marinette se inclinó sobre su mesa para darle otro abrazo a Nino.

—¡Gracias, gracias! —dijo Marinette, tan contenta que el corazón le iba a mil.

—Sé que esto no tiene que ver conmigo, pero estoy un poco celosa de que solo él se lleve abrazos —comentó Alya con exagerada tristeza en la voz.

—¡Ven aquí! —dijeron Nino y Marinette a la vez, fundiéndose en un efusivo abrazo.

Solo Chloé fue consciente de cómo Adrien miraba la escena como si quisiera unirse también, pero no se atreviera a decir nada. El mero pensamiento la hizo resoplar.

* * *

Sentadas en las escaleras que daban al patio mientras disfrutaban del descanso, Marinette se vio repentinamente avasallada a preguntas.

—Bien, Marinette, ¿cuál es el siguiente? —preguntó Rose.

—¿El siguiente qué?

—¡El siguiente cosplay! —apuntó Alix.

—¿Qué tienes en mente? —preguntó Alya.

—¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó Juleka.

—Si necesitas ayuda cosiendo o algo, sabes que nos lo puedes pedir —sugirió amablemente Mylène.

Fue uno de esos momentos. Había días en los que, sin importar lo que pasara, Marinette se sentía en la soledad más desoladora, aislada como estaba por sus secretos y sus responsabilidades, pesos que solo podían estar en sus hombros pese a que había momentos en que sentía que iban a romperse. Y luego se encontraba con todos esos ojos, observándola expectantes, con tantísimo cariño… Y Marinette se dio cuenta de que aquel era su equipo, con miraculous o sin ellos. Podía confiar en sus amigos para cualquier batalla de su vida.

—¿Están hablando del siguiente cosplay? —preguntó Adrien, llamando la atención de todas.

Giraron el rostro hacia abajo, encontrándose con Adrien y Nino a los pies de las escaleras. Una mirada rápida le dio a entender a Marinette que venían del baño.

—Marinette estaba a puntos de chivarnos cuál será el siguiente —contestó Alix.

—Bueno, en realidad… Necesito un poco de ayuda para lo que viene—confesó Marinette, consiguiendo que todos se acercaran a ella un poco más, invitándola a hablar—. El siguiente es un reto por la imagen que va con ese icono, así que… Necesito alguien que sepa cómo moverse, cómo posar de forma elegante, cómo interactuar con la cámara de forma delicada, así que… —Marinette estaba nerviosa, pero aquel era su equipo, no iba a sentir vergüenza por pedirles ayuda nunca más—. ¿Me ayudarías, Juleka?

Juleka la observó asombrada, se señaló a sí misma sin decir nada y sin creérselo. Se le escapó una discreta mirada hacia Adrien, que no solo observaba la escena con la misma sorpresa que todos, sino que lucía un poco dolido a sus ojos.

—¡Es una idea fantástica, Marinette! —exclamó Rose, que fue la única que no le impresionó su decisión—. Nadie tiene más gracia y más elegancia que Juleka.

—¿Yo? —preguntó finalmente, aún sin salir de su estupor.

Marinette se mordió el labio, aturdida por toda la atención que había adquirido su pregunta. Pero se obligó a olvidarse de todo eso y centrarse solo en Juleka. Su primer instinto había sido pedírselo a Adrien, pero aquella habría sido una mala decisión por múltiples razones. No era simplemente que no quería avivar alguna brasa encendida que pudiera quedar en su corazón. No quería que lo que pasó con Luka y Adrien pasara nuevamente. Que estuviera tan centrada en él, viéndole tan perfecto y maravilloso, que le hiciera incapaz de admirar y apreciar los talentos de los demás. Y Juleka era increíble. Era elegante y preciosa, tenía ese paso grácil y postura sofisticada que necesitaba para lo que tenía en mente. Además, sabía jugar muy bien con las expresiones sutiles de su rostro, haciéndola lucir casi como un ser místico.

Marinette estiró su mano, tomando la de Juleka.

—Sí, tú —contestó Marinette con una sonrisa—. ¿Me ayudarías?

Juleka desvió la mirada una vez más. Marinette malentendió que estaba nerviosa, pero en realidad estaba preocupada por la mirada melancólica de Adrien. Aún así, cuando volvió a observar la expresión ilusionada de Marinette sabía que solo había una respuesta posible.

—Claro que te ayudaré, ¿qué necesitas?

* * *

Últimamente, Marinette se sentía como una de esas concursantes de reality show que tiene que hacer retos y maravillas en cuestión de minutos y llegar a un resultado que habría equiparado horas. Tenía que ir a toda velocidad, lo que había acarreado algún que otro pinchazo, un par de quemaduras con cola caliente y muchos gruñidos frustrados que habían provocado la preocupación de sus padres.

—¿Cariño? —la llamó su padre, entrando con cuidado a la habitación con una bandeja en la mano. Captó el olor suave del té antes de levantar la mirada—. ¿Todo bien?

Su padre la observaba con la clara preocupación pintada en los ojos y con el recelo del que teme perder una mano por acercarse demasiado a la jaula de las bestias. Ver a un hombre tan grande asustado de su hija, que era prácticamente microscópica a su lado, era divertido de ver.

—Ay, gracias papá, sí, sí, todo genial.

Sus palabras perdieron sentido cuando soltó otro gruñido al ver que el tableado de la falda seguía rebelándose. Realmente odiaba las faltas tableadas.

—Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, ¿verdad? —le comentó torpemente—. Siempre estaré para lo que necesites.

—Muchas gracias, papá —le sonrió Marinette—. Te prometo que todo va bien. Siempre que esta falda decida comportarse y la pintura de las botas haya quedado bien.

—Muy bien, cariño —suspiró su padre, palmeándole la espalda—. Cualquier cosa avisa.

Su padre odiaba entrar en su habitación por la misma razón que miraba desalentado la trampilla bajo sus pies. Detestaba bajar esa escalera. Verle hacer pucheros le hizo reír.

—¡Ah, papá! —lo llamó de repente cuando ya estaba desapareciendo por la abertura. Tom ascendió un par de escalones, haciendo parecer que su cabeza flotaba en medio de la nada—. ¿Hay algún soporte de cortina que me puedan dejar? En mi cuarto no hay ninguno.

Tom frunció el ceño.

—¿Para qué quieres uno de esos palos?

Marinette se encogió de hombros.

—Me hace falta uno para el traje.

—Lo que quiere decir que si te lo dejo no lo vamos a recuperar.

—Bueno, puede que sí —rió Marinette—. Solo que será un poco más fabuloso.

Tom rió por lo bajo. Jamás le había gustado coartar la creatividad de Marinette y no es que quisiera empezar en ese momento.

—Deja que lo hable con tu madre, quizás le parezca un buen momento para que nos pongamos a redecorar —contestó, bajando de nuevo la escalera.

—¡Gracias papá! ¡Te quiero!

—¡Y yo a ti más! —contestó Tom, ya fuera de la vista de su hija.

**Lunes, 23 de marzo de 2020**

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Ante todo, espero que todos estén bien, que se estén cuidando mucho ante esta situación tan complicada que estamos enfrentando. Voy a ejercer mi papel de mamá pato recordándoles lo importante que es que tengan mucho cuidado y que estoy aquí por si necesitan cualquier cosa. Trataré de actualizar con frecuencia para que todos podamos hacer que este mal trago sea un poco más llevadero.

**Alanna Delteria**, bueno, eso de que Corrector Yui no es un magical girl... Tengo mis dudas. Si no recuerdo mal, sigue muchas de las claves principales de lo que supone un magical girl con heroína individual. Y sí, las escenas de Nino y Mari me parecen increíblemente tiernas, Nino a veces tiene esas mañas de hermano tontorrón con Mari y los adoro jajajajajaa.

**Emely-nya**, qué será, será...

**Kimisse**, quién sabe...

**Neko lila,** no se les suele mostrar solos y es algo que me da muchísima pena, porque juntos me parece que tienen una amistad súper mona. A Marinette no le vendría mal rodearse de esa energía positiva de "vive el momento" que tiene Nino.

Bueno, he mostrado **algunas pistas sobre el siguiente cosplay** en este capítulo. ¿Cuál creen que será?

Con esto y un bizcocho, les quiero muchísimo y cuídense mucho.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

Después de pelear un poco con él, Marinette finalmente se probó el traje frente al espejo. Observó su reflejo, incrédula. Se giró sobre sí misma, tratando de verse desde distintos ángulos y jadeó, angustiada.

—Ay, no —susurró Marinette, preocupada—. No puedo salir así.

Marinette se llevó la mano a la falda, totalmente sonrojada. La falda de una sailor era corta, pero, ¡aquella era horriblemente corta! Gimió, avergonzada, intentando recolocársela, pero era imposible. Aunque sabía que tenía que ser una minifalda, en su cabeza no iba a levantarse tanto. Marinette se estremeció ante la idea de salir así a la calle. ¡Por eso el traje de Ladybug era un mono! Marinette no quería nada de capas ni de faldas cerca, menos una tan minúscula. Pertenecer a las sailor scouts tenía que ser la lucha más incómoda del mundo.

—¿Qué sucede, Marinette? —preguntó Tikki, acercándose a ella.

—La falda, Tikki, ¡la falda!

—No entiendo.

—Que es cortísima, ¡parece un cinturón!

—¡Oh, Marinette! Te queda fantástica y tal como estás no se ve nada.

—Claro, tal como estoy.

—Ya sabes, que no es tan infrecuente ver a chicas con minifaldas así de cortas por la calle.

Marinette se llevó las manos al rostro, avergonzada.

—¡Oh, vamos, Marinette! —la animó Tikki, volando hasta estar a su lado—. Es solo que no estás acostumbrada a vestir así, pero estás increíble.

Marinette suspiró. Tomó la lanza que estaba apoyada junto al espejo. Realmente la lanza no era más que el palo de cortina muy tuneado. Lo había pintado de morado, añadido algunas piezas que había conseguido en una tienda de segunda mano, y pegada estaba la cuchilla que Max le había impreso en 3D y ella había pintado de plateado, al igual que había hecho con la gema que llevaba pegada al pecho.

Tuvo cuidado de no tocar mucho su pelo, que estaba estratégicamente peinado para que solo se viera la parte central de la diadema metálica y no la cinta elástica que la mantenía sujeta a su frente.

Inspiró hondo, contemplando su traje de Sailor Saturno. El morado no era el más frecuente en su armario, pero el color hacía que sus ojos adquirieran una expresión melancólica que sería muy útil para la sesión de fotos.

Se reajustó las botas, agradeciendo que fueran tan altas y hubieran quedado tan bien. Le daba la impresión de que la falda no era tan corta como ella sabía que era.

—Vamos, Marinette, inspira hondo y, ¡adelante! —la alentó Tikki.

—Sí, allá vamos —aseguró Marinette respirando hondo—. Qué remedio…

* * *

Los elogios de las chicas le habrían dado un empujoncito a su autoestima si no fuera porque todas se lanzaron a halagar sus piernas. Claramente, ninguna de ellas estaba acostumbrada a ver a Marinette con otra cosa que no fueran unos pantalones o una falda a la rodilla. Marinette se pasó media tarde tapándose el trasero con las manos ante cualquier mínimo soplo de viento.

Aunque al principio a muchas les divirtió la expresión avergonzada de Marinette, terminaron haciendo de apoyo a su alrededor mientras caminaban por el Parque Monceau. Atravesaron las enormes rejas de hierro forjado con retoques de oro que daban acceso al elegante parque que olía igual que un jardín inglés. Se adentraron en sus caminos hasta llegar a la elegante columnata junto al lago.

Recibieron varias miradas intrigadas, pero una vez que Marinette se concentró en ensayar con Juleka, se olvidó de todo.

—Mantén el mentón más alto y cambia la posición de las piernas —le indicó Juleka, haciendo ella misma la postura frente a ella—. Endereza la espalda.

En muchos sentidos, Marinette no tenía nada que ver con Sailor Saturno. Era introspectiva, seria y elegante. Y Marinette, aunque no se consideraba a sí misma el alma de la fiesta ni mucho menos, era una persona a la que involuntariamente le nacía la sonrisa en los labios y que tropezaba más que caminaba.

Era consciente de que las chicas se estaban turnando para grabarlas con la idea de hacer un making of, pero Marinette desconectó, demasiado intrigada por las lecciones de Juleka que se movía elegantemente frente a ella.

—Juleka realmente podría trabajar como modelo de pasarela —aseguró Mylène.

—Por supuesto, y se comería el escenario —dijo Rose.

—Probablemente su mayor enemigo sea ser modelo editorial —imaginó Alya.

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó Rose con el ceño fruncido.

—No lo digo a mal ni nada por el estilo —contestó Alya, levantando las manos en una posición defensiva—. Es solo que aún le cuesta soltarse ante cámara si no está uno de nosotros sacando la foto, y en una fotografía así la expresión puede ser vital.

—Juleka tiene la actitud, todas lo sabemos —opinó Alix—. Solo tiene que aprender a sacarla.

—Creo que este rato con Marinette le vendrá bien —aseguró Mylène—. Enseñarle a alguien requiere de mucha maña y habilidad, si consiguen hacer un buen trabajo puede ser de gran ayuda para la autoestima de Juleka.

—Me alegra que Marinette se lo haya pedido —aseguró Rose, llevándose las manos al rostro con una expresión de felicidad. Las observaba de lejos y veía a Juleka tan metida en su papel que no podía sentirse de otra forma—. Pensé que se lo iba a pedir a Adrien.

—Tú y todas —aseguró Alix, encogiéndose de hombros.

Cruzaron miradas entre todas durante un segundo de incómodo silencio.

—Hablando de eso… —comenzó Mylène—. ¿Se dieron cuenta, verdad?

—¿Cuenta de qué? —preguntó Rose.

—¿De qué va a ser? —preguntó Alix—. Del careto que se le quedó a Adrien.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Rose, que había estado centrada únicamente en Juleka y Marinette.

—Que como todos, seguro que pensó que Marinette se lo iba a pedir —aseguró Mylène, preocupada—. Creo que le afectó más de lo que parece.

—Alya, de todas tú eres la más unida a él —apuntó Alix—. ¿Qué opinas?

—No sabría qué decirte… Puede que haya tenido expectativas, pero tampoco pienso que debe haberle afectado tanto.

—¿Tú crees? Porque vaya careto que se le quedó —dijo Alix.

—Creo que está teniendo otros problemas —contestó Alya.

—¿Qué clase de problemas? —preguntó Rose con curiosidad—. ¿Con su padre? ¿Kagami?

—¡Oh, puede ser! —contestó Alix antes de que Alya pudiera decir nada—. El otro día los vi a los dos muy raros. Tuve que quedarme hasta tarde por un trabajo de arte de los chicos y me los encontré a la salida. Bueno, no me los encontré, ellos no me vieron. Estaban teniendo una de esas conversaciones raras que notas en el radar incluso a un kilómetro de distancia.

Alya frunció el ceño, incómoda. No quería que esa información llegara a oídos de Marinette. Ella ya sabía algo al respecto, después de todo Adrien era el mejor amigo de Nino y a veces Nino no tenía filtro. Cuando se estaba rompiendo la cabeza con algo y no le encontraba solución, Nino solía acudir a Alya, y sí, eso involucraba los problemas de Adrien que Nino no sabía resolver.

Al fin Marinette estaba mirando por sí misma y había dejado de ver a Adrien como un ser de los cielos, divino y perfecto. No quería que destrozara todo lo que había cambiado por lo que podía ser solo una fase en la relación de aquellos dos.

—¡Chicas! —las llamó Marinette, haciendo aspavientos con la mano. Entonces recordó que al levantar las manos la falda se subía un poco más y volvió a bajarlas rápidamente—. ¡Ya vamos a empezar!

—¡Ya vamos! —gritó Alix, levantándose de un salto.

—Ey —susurró Alya, imitándola—. De esta conversación ni una palabra a Marinette.

Todas se miraron entre sí. A unos metros de ellas, Marinette y Juleka reían, apoyadas la una en la otra. Aunque sonrojada, al fin estaba relajada y resuelta en el entorno. Como un pacto, todas asintieron en silencio.

**Lunes, 30 de marzo de 2020**

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Listo, tercer cosplay resuelto, ¿se lo esperaban? Sé que fueron varias personas las que apuntaron por **Sailor Moon**, pero una concretamente afirmó que sería **Sailor Saturno** y tendrían que haber visto mi cara cuando leí la respuesta. Quise lanzarle ramos de flores y aplausos por ser la primera en acertar, pero no podía sin spoilear las cosas antes de tiempo jajajajajaja.

En fin, ¿cómo se les quedó el cuerpo tras la conversación TOP SECRET? ¿Y cuál creen que será el **siguiente cosplay**?

Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

Marinette metió el cosplay con delicadeza en un portatrajes y lo almacenó en su armario con un suspiro desganado. Realmente se tenía que replantear la idea de guardar todas sus creaciones en su habitación. Su armario había sufrido una renovación forzosa al crecer, así que muchas de las prendas que había hecho para sí misma había tenido que donarlas o regalarlas porque ya no le servían. Pero todos esos cosplays estaban absorbiendo buena parte del espacio a una velocidad alarmante.

Se olvidó del tema cuando su teléfono vibró sobre la mesa del escritorio. O al menos quiso hacerlo, porque las puertas del armario se abrieron y un par de cajas repletas de accesorios le cayeron encima.

—¡AY! —se quejó Marinette, sentada en el suelo.

Una de las esquinas le había caído justo en la cabeza y le dolía enormemente. Gritó tan fuerte que Tikki, que estaba dormitando sobre su cojín, se despertó del susto.

—¿Marinette? —la llamó, soñolienta aún.

—Tikki… ¿Puedes mirar tú mi movil, por favor?

La kwami voló en su dirección y leyó la notificación antes de que la pantalla se apagara.

—Es un mensaje de Adrien —le informó Tikki.

—¿De Adrien? —repitió Marinette confusa, quitándose las cajas de encima y comprobando los daños—. ¿Qué puede querer Adrien a estas horas?

—Pregunta que qué tal ha ido la sesión —contestó Tikki, obligando a que su voz fuera lo más neutra posible. Las cosas no iban a irse por el Sena por su causa, no señor.

—¡Ah! —suspiró Marinette, poniéndose en pie con una de las cajas en mano.

Se acercó al teléfono, curiosa, leyendo el mensaje por sí misma. Marinette soltó una pequeña risa, aunque en realidad estaba extrañada. No quería darle lecturas equivocadas, pero cualquiera diría que estaba enfadado. Quizás enfadado no, sino frustrado. Nino tendría que recordarle a Adrien la importancia de poner emojis en los mensajes para que no se malinterpretara lo que estaba diciendo.

* * *

—Por cosas como las de ayer me pregunto cuántas veces habré malinterpretado las intenciones de Adrien —dijo Marinette.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó Alya, mirándola de hito en hito—. Creo que me has incluido en una conversación en la que no estaba invitada.

Marinette rió, avergonzada. Aprovechó la pausa que tuvo que hacer al rodear una farola antes de seguir caminando junto a Alya para aclarar sus pensamientos.

—Acabo de hablar en voz alta, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero ESO es lo único que has dicho en voz alta. Lo demás me lo perdí en medio de esa cabecita tuya. Venga, desembucha.

—Bueno, es solo que Adrien me escribió anoche.

Alya enarcó la ceja, con sospecha.

—¿Y qué quería?

—Nada, solo preguntarme qué tal había salido todo. Pero por alguna razón…

—¿Por alguna razón…?

—Me sonó raro, ¿sabes? Como si estuviera enfadado o algo. Quizás molesto sea la palabra más indicada en realidad. Pero, ¡en fin, eso no importa! Me hizo darme cuenta de que, si me hubiera escrito así antes, lo habría convertido en la gran cosa y me habría imaginado, no sé, que Adrien al fin se estaba fijando en mí, mirándome con otros ojos, ¿sabes? En lugar de como la amiga que soy.

Alya hizo un titánico esfuerzo por controlar su expresión facial y, cuando Marinette enlazó su brazo con el suyo para caminar juntas, también tuvo que ser muy consciente de la rigidez de su cuerpo. Inspiró hondo, tratando de ser sutil y que Marinette no se diera cuenta de lo nerviosa que se había puesto. Porque ella también lo había notado.

Adrien era una persona difícil de leer con propiedad. Quizás se debía a sus torpes habilidades sociales, pero Alya muchas veces había pensado que Adrien sentía algo por Marinette. Quizás no demasiado fuerte, pero era la semilla de algo. Pero Adrien había echado por tierra todas sus teorías, una y otra vez, y la definitiva había sido su decisión de salir con Kagami. Eso hacía que estuviera recelosa ante los cambios de Adrien, que eran obvios para los ojos de todos. ¿Finalmente se le había encendido la bombilla o era únicamente otro de esos momentos en los que Adrien parecía querer acaparar a Marinette como aquella amiga que siempre estaba para él? Fuera la opción que fuera, ninguna le gustaba, y menos cuando al fin Marinette parecía estar dispuesta a centrarse en sí misma por una vez. No pensaba echar por tierra todo eso.

—Aun así, no sé, es un poco raro —meditó Marinette—. Puede que haya sido que se le olvidaran los emojis, pero aún así hay algo…

Alya lo olvidaba, Marinette no iba a dejarlo correr tan fácilmente. Fuera Adrien o no, Marinette siempre se volcaba con sus amigos, a veces demasiado, si sentía que algo estaba funcionando mal. Y es que, encima, era Adrien de entre todos los males. Alya suspiró.

—Creo que… —empezó Alya, preguntándose cómo decirlo sin meter la pata—. Creo que le molesta que estés distante con él.

—Espera, ¿qué?

Marinette se paró en seco en medio de la acera, confundida. No le importó que la persona que iba detrás de ellas se quejara porque estuvieron a punto de chocar, ni le prestó atención siquiera cuando las rodeó murmurando palabrotas para seguir su camino. Alya suspiró de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza.

—Mira, no he hablado con él, vale, es solo lo que pienso —aclaró Alya—. Pero diría que ya se ha dado cuenta de que has puesto un poco de distancia entre los dos y no le ha gustado, ya sabes, eres su primera amiga Marinette.

Alya estuvo a punto de golpearse a sí misma. Ella quería evitar influenciar a Marinette, pero no había podido atrapar su sarcasmo antes de que saliera correteando por su lengua. Marinette la observó con sorpresa, pero luego se echó a reír, dejando a Alya desconcertada.

—Eso es imposible —aseguró Marinette, instando a Alya a retomar la marcha junto con ella.

Alya prefirió no insistir.

* * *

Chat Noir callejeando París en modo dron se había vuelto una imagen muy habitual en la ciudad, hubiera akuma merodeando o no. Aunque las razones por las que el atolondrado héroe parisino se pasaba las noches jugando con las farolas para trepar a las estrellas era un misterio para la mayoría. Según el Ladyblog la teoría más factible es que realizaba sus propias rondas nocturnas y, aunque era cierto que durante sus escapadas Chat estaba ojo a visor por si veía algún problema, la razón real no era esa.

Era su manera de huir. Su forma de combatir la ansiedad cuando las paredes de su casa parecía que estaban a punto de tragarlo. Normalmente lo que generaba ese tipo de reacción en él era su fría relación con su padre, era la constante en su vida, aunque a veces su amor frustrado por Ladybug también lo volvía del revés. Pero recientemente, aquello que lo estaba transtornando hasta un punto detestable de sí mismo era Marinette. No entendía los sentimientos que aquella nueva relación despertaba en él, pero los odiaba. Lo hacían sentirse pobre, ruin y avaricioso.

¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Había ofendido a Marinette con algo? Por mucho que se esforzaba en recordar, no se le ocurría nada. ¿La había herido? La mera pregunta le daba pánico. La sentía alejarse de él más y más, como los pétalos de flores que se lleva el viento, y él era incapaz de hacer nada para evitarlo.

Había intentado aproximarse de nuevo a ella. Tantear el terreno para descubrir qué estaba pasando, pero nada. Era igual que darse contra un muro. No era como la pared helada que suponía hablar con su padre, pero sí dolía, igual que un laberinto de árboles sumamente enredados entre ellos mismos. Quizás porque era imposible ver a través y tampoco se podía franquear ni trepar. Si lo intentaba, la corteza acabaría cortándole la piel a tiras.

Lo odiaba. Odiaba ese muro con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba acostumbrado con su padre. Estaba acostumbrado con Ladybug. Pero Marinette siempre había sido la amiga que le había tendido la mano, fueran las cosas bien o mal. Aquel distanciamiento repentino lo hacía sentir muy solo y perdido. Como un gato abandonado bajo la lluvia.

Su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas y vueltas sobre lo mismo. ¿Qué podía haber hecho mal? ¿Estaba destinado a ser alejado de todas las personas que le importaban?

Entonces escuchó su risa.

Pestañeó, sorprendido, al darse cuenta de que estaba en la azotea de la casa de Marinette. Había acabado allí por instinto, supuso él, pero por alguna razón eso no le hizo sentir muy bien.

La observó, tan contenta, dando vueltas en aquel traje oscuro y con vuelo que jamás le había visto, aunque en ese momento su relación no era lo suficientemente cercana para que le enseñara sus bocetos como había hecho en el pasado. Esa reflexión fue como un trago amargo descendiendo lentamente por su interior.

Se sentía como un acosador, observándola girar de un lado a otro sin que ella pudiera verle, así que tocó la puerta acristalada de la escalera para llamar su atención. Marinette lo observó desde abajo, con sorpresa, y él apenas pudo reprimir una sonrisa de culpabilidad.

Ella abrió la trampilla, quedándose apenas a unos centímetros de distancia. Tenía esa mirada tan clara en sus ojos, la que brillaba con luz propia, y que como Adrien llevaba tanto tiempo sin ver. En ese momento se dio cuenta de cuánto —tantísimo— deseaba atesorarla.

—¿Chat? ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Lunes, 18 de mayo de 2020**

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Ha sido un tiempo y espero que estén todos bien. Está siendo una época complicada, razón por la que he estado un poco ausente de las actualizaciones grandes, pero cualquier cosa me pueden contactar por mis redes sociales. De vez en cuando publico historias cortas por ahí sobre nuestro cuadro amoroso preferido, por si a alguien le apetece.

**Xiang Li 17**, es un clásico del ser humano, cuando las cosas cambian es cuando nos replanteamos qué teníamos en el pasado y qué necesitamos en el futuro.

**Neko lila**, jajajajajajaja, sé que todo el mundo apuntaba por Sailor Moon, pero esa no es una peluca fácil de conseguir y Marinette necesita ahorrar tiempo y dinero, lo que hay.

**Emely-nya**, poquito a poquito, sí, va avanzando, aunque los cambios no son fáciles y muchas veces la gente anda en círculos antes de encontrar el camino correcto.

**Arashi Shinomori**, para mi sorpresa, fueron varias las personas que pensaron en Sailor Pluto, pero nop, preferí tirar por Sailor Saturno por diversas razones, entre ellas que era un personaje "fácil" de cosplayear para Mari, debido al parecido, y también por la conexión que ese personaje tiene con Juleka. Y sí, las amigas de Marinette son un amor, siempre hacen el esfuerzo de hacer lo que piensan que es mejor, incluso cuando se equivocan jajajajajaa

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a **arianne luna**, **ookami shinigami** y **marcelarodriguez1390**.

Antes de despedirnos, muchos habrán intuido que...** Sí, Marinette se está probando otro cosplay. ¿Adivinan cuál es?**

Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	12. NOTA DE AUTORA

Primero que nada, hola a todo el mundo. Espero que estén bien, sobre todo en estos tiempos tan complicados.

Sé que llevo tiempo medio desaparecida en combate y en realidad por ello escribo esto. Durante unos meses estuve francamente mal. Empezó con el vacío que generó la cuarentena, ese tiempo hueco y sin camino que me obligó a mirar dentro de mí; ya no había clases, paseos o quedadas que me permitieran huir de esos pensamientos. Estalló algo que llevaba ahí mucho tiempo y que me negaba a aceptar.

Aún no estoy lista para volver a trabajar en mis novelas. Apenas puedo con historias pequeñas, pero ningún esfuerzo es poco.

Sigo trabajando en recuperarme, para conocerme a mí misma como jamás me he permitido hacer, como no he permitido hacer a nadie.

Cómo decía antes, espero que todos estén bien, pero al igual que la cuarentena abrió mi caja de Pandora, no es de extrañar que le haya pasado a más gente. Yo no puedo dar ayuda profesional al respecto, pero puedo hablar a título personal. Si necesitas ayuda, pídela. Hay veces que solos no podemos seguir y no es malo pedir una mano para volver a levantarnos.

Poco a poco iré conectando de nuevo con todos ustedes y las historias volverán a la vida en lugar de estar encajonadas en un archivo de mi ordenador.

Mis MD están abiertos e intentaré contestar a todo lo que reciba.

Con esto y un bizcocho, termino.


End file.
